


The Bully

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Havens [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: AU - Part 2 of The Havens.  The family is thriving, but there are still Bullies in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Carol takes the Winston boy in hand and heads down the hallway to the front office.  The boy moves along stiffly, but she can’t decide if it’s the result of an injury or simply a reluctance to follow her.  He walks with his eyes downcast, an unruly mop of red hair falling in his face.  She resists the urge to push away from his eyes and hug him.  It isn’t her place.  

She sighs and maneuvers them both past the questioning eyes of her front office staff and into her tidy office.  “You sit here until I get back.”  She direct, soft but firm.  

The boy nods without looking up.  

Carol steps out and closes the door.  “Okay.”  She squares her shoulders and marshals her authority.  “I want everyone not actively engaged in instruction out looking for the Calder boy.  He’s scared, possibly injured, and likely hiding.”  

There is a murmur of surprise.  This is a small school in a small quiet town.  They rarely have an incident and even then it’s usually at the High School level not Elementary.     

Carol presses on.  “Heather, find out from Ms. Chapman what the Calder boy is wearing today and spread the word.”  

Heather, her long time Secretary, dispatcher, and all around go to gal nods and picks up the classroom intercom.  

“Jeff, I need you to go to the boy’s rest room in Hallway B and see if the Henderson boy is still there.”  Carol sighs.  “I suspect he had something to do with this.”  

Jeff frowns.  

“If he is in there, bring him to Nurse Kent and get him checked out.  Let me know if he’s injured and what actions she suggests.” 

Jeff turns to go.

“Do NOT call his parents yet.”  Carol rubs her eyes.  “Not until we know what’s going on, Okay?”

“Gotcha.”  Jeff smiles his understanding and leaves.  He’s a reliable administrator and Carol appreciates his discretion.

Carol turns and flashes a small smile.  “Tamara, pull the emergency data cards all three students please.”  

While Tamara rifles through the file cabinets, Carol fishes a cold bottle of water out of the staff fridge and a new box of tissues from the supply cabinet.  

“Carol.”  Heather calls out.  “I’ve radioed the Calder boy’s description.  We have four folks out looking.  Do you think we need more?”

“Not right now.  He didn’t look seriously injured when he ran off, but let me confirm that with the Winston boy.”  Carol grimaces.  “Give me updates when you can and if they find him, have him brought to my office first.”

Heather nods again and turns back to the large white board map of the school.  She reaches up ready to mark off search areas as they are called in cleared.  

Tamara hands Carol the files she requested.  

Carol glances at each briefly and selects the Winston boy’s contact card.  She hands the other two back.  “Hold these for Jeff please.  I’ll let him know when to call.”

“Okay Carol.”   

Carol smiles.  She is pleased to see her staff react so well to a crisis, minor so far, but a crisis none the less.  She gives them both a an approving nod opens the door to find the Winston boy sitting exactly where she left him. 

Danny is far too still for a normally rambunctious 7 year-old.  He looks terribly small and worried.  

Carol pulls up another chair and sits down across from the boy.  It’s best to get right to it.  “Danny, I need you to tell me what happened.”  She’s firm, but not demanding.  She’s played this game with boys his age before.  There are ways to get them to talk and she’s expert at all of them.  She expects him to shake his head or even shrug.  To her surprise he does neither.    

Danny simply shoots her a determined look.  “No.”  

Carol is taken aback.  It’s not stubborn, just firm and strangely adult.  She doesn’t know what to make of it.  She thinks it over for a moment and decides the soft approach isn’t going to work.  She nods and gears herself up for hard ball.   

She leans forward, but before she can let loose her eyes are drawn to what looks like the beginnings of a shiner.  She hadn’t noticed it under all that hair.  She reaches out and gently lifts the boy’s chin.  She shakes her head.  “Danny, are you injured anywhere else?”  

The boy sets his jaw and says nothing.  

Carol lets go of his chin and he drops his head again.  There isn’t much she can do if he doesn’t want to tell her.  “Okay, Danny.”  He seems alright other then the eye, so she lets it go for now.  “Can you tell me if Tim Calder is injured too?  I need to know so that I can inform the Nurse.”

“Some fingers on his left hand might be broken.”  Danny glances at her and then down again, letting his hair cover his face.  

Carol blinks and clears her throat.  “Is there anything else?”    

“Not that I’m aware of.”  Danny tells his shoes.

Carol sighs.  At least broken fingers aren’t life threatening.  Hopefully the Calder boy will be found soon.  “Can you tell me where he is?”  

“No.”  Danny frowns and looks at her.  “We were on the way to the Nurse’s office when he saw you.”  He lifts a shoulder.  “He just freaked out and ran.”

“Well he may have thought he was going to be trouble.”  Carol points out.  “But no one is in trouble here Danny.”  

Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow, but says nothing.  

Carol leans back and measures the boy before her.  Danny Winston has been in her school for two years now and though she recognizes him, she hasn’t really had an opportunity to focus on him for any particular reason.  He’s a good kid.  There are glowing reports from his teachers and he makes excellent grades.  He seems to be well liked by most of the students and his home life seems stable and supportive.  Nothing she had any cause to worry about.      

She’d heard a week or two ago that Danny had gone out of his way to befriend the Calder boy, a step most kids his age wouldn’t have taken, and she’d thought it a nice gesture.  The Calder boy stuck her as one of those loner kids that seem destined to remain on the fringes of society.  They’d all breathed a collective sigh of relief when such a nice boy like Danny had had taken him under his wing.  Still, she needs to know what happened and how to fix it.  “Well.”  She sighs for effect.  “I guess if you refuse to talk to me…”  She gives him a patented stern look.  “I’ll have to call your parents.”

“Call my Dad ‘Dean’ first please.”  Danny politely instructs. “He’ll pick up my other Dad on the way in to town.”  He looks down at his shoes again.  “Would you please tell them it’s not a 911 and I would rather they come alone?”  

Carol raises an eyebrow, but nods.  Usually the threat of parents gets a lot of squirming and a blurted truth or two.  Not so with this kid apparently.   

“It will take them about 20 minutes to get here.”  Danny adds helpfully.  “Just so you know.”  

Carol shakes her head in wonder.  Twenty-five years in Elementary Education and she’s never met a child quite like him.  He’s to well spoken, but guarded and probably too Damn smart for his age. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wipes his greasy hands on a shop rag and fishes his cell phone out of the front pocket of his jeans.  He checks the caller ID.  It’s the school, Danny’s school.  He tries not to get anxious, it’s probably nothing.  Schools calls parents all the time.  “Hello?” 

“Mr. Dean Winston?  This is Ms. Merkle calling from Clear View Elementary.” 

“Has something happened to Danny?”

“He’s unharmed Mr. Winston.”  The woman informs him.  “Your son said to tell you that it isn’t a 911 situation.”

Dean sighs in relief.  His imagination had run wild there for a second.  “Okay, so what can I do for you Ms. Merkle?” 

“Well.”  Ms. Merkle sighs.  “It seems Danny and his friend, Tim Calder, were in a mild altercation with another boy here at school.”

Dean rubs his eyes.  “Injuries?” 

“Danny’s a little banged up, but otherwise fine I think.”

“I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”

“That’s just what your son told me.”  Ms. Markle chuckles.  “Please drive carefully Mr. Winston.  There is plenty of time to get here and sort this out.”

“I’m on my way now.”  Dean starts walking toward the office.  “Thank you for the call.”

“Of course Mr. Winston.”  Ms. Markle replies.  “Oh, and Danny asked that you…come alone.”

Dean frowns.  “Right.”

“See you soon then.”

Dean closes the phone and opens the big glass doors separating the office from the work bays.  

James looks up from the desk in surprise.  “What’s up?”

 

“Danny got in a fight at school.”  Dean tells him.  Even as he says it, it’s hard to believe.  

“Our Danny?” 

“Ya.”

James blinks in surprise.  “Huh.”

“Exactly.”  Dean grimaces.  “It’s probably that Martin kid.”

“Go ahead Son.”  James eaves him on.  “I’ll watch the shop.”  

“Thanks.  I’ll pick Sam up on the way.”  

“You want me to hold off on telling Grandma?”

“Marta too.”  Dean grimaces.  “The girls won’t like it, but I think this might be a guy thing.”

James snorts.  

“Danny asked us to come alone.”  Dean explains.  “I’ll send Marta a text and let her know we’re picking him up.  Probably diner too.” 

“Rog.”

“Thanks Old man.”  Dean hasn’t quite worked himself up to calling James Dad yet.  Maybe someday, the guy certainly deserved the title.  “We’ll let you know when we’re on the way home.”

Dean calls Sam on the way to the Impala.

“Hey.”  Sam answers on the second ring.  He sounds surprised and a little worried.  Dean never calls when he can text.  

“I’m on the way to pick you up.”

“What’s happened?”  Sam is calm, but concerned.  “Is it the kids?”

“Danny got in a fight at school.”  

Sam’s sucks in a sharp breath.  

“He’s fine and says it’s not a 911.”  Dean grabs the door handle.  “I’ll be at the store in 15 minutes.”  

“I’ll be ready Dean.” 

Dean checks his jeans for grease and dirt before he hops in an spins Baby around.  He takes a couple of deep breaths as he drives.  Worry for his Son is eating at his stomach.  He can’t imagine how parents do this sort of thing full-time.  

Sam is waiting outside the bookstore when he pulls up.  He slips into the passenger seat and Dean pulls away from the curb.  The school is a on the opposite side of town, but it’s mid-afternoon and there isn’t any traffic.  They should be there in a couple of minutes.

Sam reaches over and gives Dean’s shoulder a squeeze.  

Dean throws him a worried smile.  

Sam sighs.  “So what do you know?” 

“Not much.”  Dean shrugs.  “Ms. Merkle says he’s fine, but a little banged up.  What does that mean?”

“Well, hopefully she’s not the queen of understatements.”

Dean snorts.  

“Maybe it’s just a bloody nose or something.”  

“Jesus.”  Dean breathes out.  “The kid is only seven!”

“Do I need to remind you what we were up to at seven?”  Sam teases.

Dean cracks a grin.  “God no.” 

They pull into the school parking lot and climb out.  

Sam reaches for his hand and Dean takes it without thinking about it.  His brother’s touch banks the worry in his gut and they’ve been in town long enough now it doesn’t even draw attention most of the time.  They cross the parking lot and head into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol and Danny wait in silence.  She’s tried to get him to talk again, but hasn’t gotten nowhere.

The search for the Calder boy is getting nowhere too.  She’s starting to get anxious about it.  The afternoon bell will ring shortly though and rest of the student body will clear out.  With the other students out of the way the entire staff will be free to assist in the search.  

She takes an update on the Henderson kid, no permanent injuries, but Jeff reports the boy is refusing to talk.   She tells him what she knows, which isn’t much, and asks him to call the Henderson’s.  

A short time later she hears the rumble of a big car.  She glances out the window in time to see the big black Chevy pull up and park.  She turns back to Danny.

A look of utter relief crosses the boy’s face.  He pushes his hair out of his face and sits up straight.  

Carol raises an eyebrow at his response.  Typically this is the moment when kids shrink into their seats and try to hide from whatever their parents are about to see or say.  “Well, I guess you know your Dads are here?”  

Danny grins at her.  He certainly doesn’t look like a kid about to be in a world of hurt with his folks.  

Carol stands up and opens her office door to greet the Winston’s.  

Danny’s Dads approach the reception counter and stop.  

All eyes are on them.  

Carol hears a collective sigh.  

Both men ignored it.  

Carol shakes her head.  No man should be allowed to look that good, let alone two of them in the same room.  

“We’re here for our son.  Danny Winston.”  The shorter of the two announces to the room in general.  His voice is a gruff rumble that leaves no room for nonsense.  His eyes are sharp and intelligent.  

Carol recognizes the determined look.  She’d seen the same look on his son’s face.  

The taller man stands silent, but watchful.  

Carol has the distinct impression that he misses nothing.  She steps forward to greet them. 

“Ma’am.”  The shorter flashes a smile.  “I’m Dean…this is Sam.”

Sam shakes her hand.  “Ms. Merkle.” 

“Good afternoon Gentlemen.”

“Where is Danny?”  Dean gets right down to business.  

“Dean.”  Sam places a casual hand briefly on the other man’s shoulder.  

Dean sighs and visibly relaxed.  

Carol notes the interplay and smiles.  They’re clearly long term partners.  She can always tell the parents who’ve been together for while.  “Danny is fine.  He’s waiting in my office.”  

She gestures behind her, motions for them to follow, and holds the door so they can pass.  

Dean moves quickly through the door with Sam immediately behind.

“Dads!”  Danny shouts.  His Dads step towards him and the boy immediately launches himself into their arms.  His Dads gather him up in a well practiced three-way hug.  

Carol smiles.  It’s sweet and certainly not something you see every day.

Danny closes his eyes and wraps an arm around both of his Dad’s necks.  He pulls them both in tight and holds on.  

The Dad’s put their foreheads against their Son’s and pats him on the back.  

“It’s all right Buddy.”  Dean soothes.  “We’re here now.”  

Danny heaves a sigh and relaxes.  

The Dads pull back a little and Sam pushes Danny’s hair out of his face.  He frowns at his son’s cheek.  It’s red and swollen.  

“Dude.”  Dean lifts the boy’s chin for a better look.  “That’s gonna be one Hell of a shiner.”  He gently palpates the area around Danny’s injured eye.  “Nothing broken.”

“Good.”  Sam blows out a breath.  “Any other injuries Danny?”

“My back.”  Danny confesses. 

They both look over his shoulder and lifts his t-shirt to reveal a huge, ugly bruise already turning dark on the boy’s right side.  

Carol gasps.  

“Son-of-a-bitch!”  Dean growls.  

“Danny…”  Sam swallows hard.  “What happened?”

“He shoved me against the sink.”  Danny’s voice quivers a little bit.  

Carol is shocked.  The bruise looks terrible and certainly painful.  She can only imagine how much it has hurt the boy this whole time.  

“Can you breathe okay?”  Dean asks.  “Was it that Martin kid?”   

Danny gulps.  “Yes and yes.”    

“Hold your breath for me.”  Dean directs.

Danny does what he’s told and his Dad runs his hands across the bruise clearly feeling for other injuries.  “Nothing broken.”  He looks at his partner.  “Think we should X-ray it though…in case they’re cracked?”  

“Better safe than sorry.”  

Dean pulls their Son’s shirt back down covering the injury.  

Carol sucks in a steadying breath.  It’s hard to see any of her kids injured, but this bruise is particularly vicious looking.  Thankfully Danny’s Dads are keeping it calm for now, despite their obvious upset.      

“I thought Martin backed off.”  Dean grumbles.      

“He did.”  Danny insists.  “But he went after Tim this time.”

“Is Tim hurt too?”  Sam asks.  

“Yes.”  Danny gives them a miserable nod.  “But, he took off before I could get him to the Nurse.”

“We’re looking for him now.”  Carol interjects.  “Danny thinks Tim might have broken fingers.”  

Sam closes his eyes, kisses his Son on the forehead, and absentmindedly rubs the boy’s back, careful to avoid the bruise.  

Dean scowls.

“I tried to go after Tim, but I couldn’t.”  Danny tells them.  He looks so forlorn that Carol almost felt bad about snagging his arm when the Calder boy ran off.  If she hadn’t though, they’d be looking for two boys now instead of one.      

“It’s okay Danny.”  Dean reassures.  “We’ll find him.”  

Danny gives him a skeptical look. 

“We can call your Uncle in if we need to.”  Sam adds.

Danny blows out a relieved breath.

Dean turns to Carol.  “What else?”  

“That’s the extent of my knowledge.  After Danny told me about Tim he lawyered up.”  Carol raises her hands.  “We did find the Henderson boy, Martin, in the boy’s restroom.  He’s with the Nurse as we speak.”    

Dean scoops Danny fully into his arms.  

Sam sits down and Dean sets Danny on his partner’s lap.  He takes a chair next to them and brings Danny’s legs and feet across his knees.  

Sam drapes an arm across his Son’s shoulders and gives him an affectionate squeeze.  

“Okay.”  Dean taps Danny’s knee.  “Time to spill it.”

Danny looks at both of his Dads in turn and then over to Carol.  

Carol sits down and gives them all a reassuring smile. 

“Tim and I were on our way back to class after lunch.”  Danny leans into Sam.  “Tim had to take a pis…pee so we stopped at the boy’s room in Hallway B.”  He looks up with watery eyes.  “I went in too…just in case, but we didn’t see Martin.  We haven’t seen him all day…so…I didn’t think he was even at school so I went back out to the Hallway to wait.”    

“It’s not your fault Danny.”  Dean squeezes his knee.  

Danny sniffs a little and goes on.  “I was standing by the drinking fountain and I glim…I heard a noise.  You know?”  

His Dads exchange an odd look that makes Carol wonder what’s up.  She doesn’t get a chance to ask.  

“I ran inside and…”  Danny sucks in a breath and blinks back tears.  “Martin…”  He clears his throat.  “Martin was holding Tim’s head in the …toilet.”  The boy gulps in another breath.  “He was laughing Dads!”  

Carol sighs.  She’d been afraid of something like this.  There’s always one kid who persists in picking on the smaller ones.  

The staff had identified Martin as a potential problem long ago and now it seems he’s finally crossed the line.  A Bully is a Bully.  Always the same tactics and bad behavior.  The only thing that ever changes about these kids is their level of commitment.  

Carol shakes her head.  She has the feeling this is just the beginning for Martin.

“He was hurting Tim and…laughing about it.”  Danny falters and Sam presses his Son into his chest.  “He’s such a jerk!”  

Dean growls and shifts in his seat.  

Sam shoots Dean a look and the other man calms.  

Carol nods her approval.  Angry parents won’t help the situation.  

Danny sniffs again and Carol hands the box of tissues to Dean.  

Dean nods his thanks and wipes Danny’s face.  He coaxes the boy into blowing his nose while Sam rubs his trembling shoulders.  

Carol steps out for an update on the other two boys.  

The Calder boy is still MIA and the entire staff is ready to re-check the school grounds as soon as the afternoon bell rings.  There’s no answer at the Calder boy’s home and Jeff has asked the Police Department to drive out and knock on the door.  

The Henderson boy is recovering in the Nurse’s office.  He still refuses to talk about what happened.  Jeff tells her he suspects the boy is hurt, but the Nurse shooed him from the room.  He also put a call in to the boy’s parents and his mother will be arriving in about fifteen minutes.  

Carol thanks everyone for handling things so well and reenters her office.  

Danny has settled down a bit.  

Carol hands the boy a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” 

Carol smiles.  “You’re welcome Danny.”

“Ready to tell us the rest?”  Dean prompts. 

Danny takes a drink and nods.  “Tim kept his head out of the water, but just barely.”  The boy shudders.  “I know I’m supposed to get a Teacher or yell for help or whatever, but Tim’s my friend.” 

“It’s okay Danny.”  Sam tells him.  “You did the right thing.”  

“Ya Buddy.”  Dean clears his throat.  “Never leave a man behind.”

Danny gives his Dads a grateful look.  “I just…I didn’t know what to do.  So I hooked my foot around his ankle and shoved him.”  

Carol blinks in surprise.  Danny doesn’t look like a kid capable of physical force and frankly she can’t imagine the guts that had taken.  The Henderson boy is a big hulking mass of simmering anger and Danny is almost petite in comparison.  

Danny Dads nod in approval.  

Carol suppresses a smile.  

“I don’t think he expected it.”  Danny flashes a brief grin.  

“Of course not.”  Dean snorts.  “Kid’s twice your size and guys like that…they think that size is always an advantage.”

“I know.”  Danny agrees.  “I remembered what you and Dad taught me.”

“Good man.”  Dean gives his Son an approving thump on the shoulder.  

Sam simply nods his agreement.  “Go on Danny.”

“Martin fell down between the divider and the toilet tank.”  Danny continues.  “I grabbed Tim and we tried to get out of there, but Martin is really fast.”  He takes another deep breath.  “He picked me up by my shirt and ran be back into the sink.”

Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head.      

“Damn it.”  Dean grouses.

Carol has to agree.  She has never understood such behavior.  Thankfully with such a small school she and her staff rarely have to deal with this type of thing. 

“It took my breath away.”  Danny tells them with wide eyes.  

“I’ll bet.”  Dean acknowledges.

“Tim tried to help me up, but Martin grabbed him again.  Tim kicked and tried to get away, but he’s even smaller than I am.”  Danny shivers.  “He put Tim in a headlock and put his hand on the toilet bowl and then…”  He gulps.  “Then he slammed the seat down on Tim’s fingers.”  

Carol bristles.  A Swirly or a Noogie was one thing, inexcusable in her book, but still relatively mild in the big scheme of things.  A deliberate action meant to harm is something else entirely. 

“I think I heard his fingers break.”  Danny mumbles.  “I heard a pop…”  He snaps his fingers.  “Just like that.”

For a split second Sam and Dean looked positively murderous.  Carol frowns, but their expressions shift quickly to simple concern and she lets it go.  She studies the two men as they focus on their Son.  There’s something about them she can’t put her finger on.  

“Then what?”  Dean prompts.

“I punched him…hard…in the kidneys.”  Danny answers matter-of-fact.  “Both sides.”  

Dean grins.  “Good choice.”

Carol sits back.  She can’t condone violence, but she can’t find fault with the boy’s actions either.  

“He let go of Tim and turned around.  Then I...”  Danny’s voiced drops.  “Kickedhimintheballs.”

Sam blinks.  “What?”

Carol leans forward. 

Danny closes his eyes and buries his red face in Sam’s shirt. 

“Danny.”  Dean cajoles.  “Tell us.”

Danny sighs and looks at his shoes.  “I kicked him in the…you know.  His balls.”  

There was a moment of stunned silence in the small office.

Carol raises a hand to her mouth to cover a grin.

Dean throws his head back and guffaws.  

Sam chuckles too, but has the good graces to try and hide it.  

Danny just looks embarrassed.  

Dean reigns himself in and tries unsuccessfully to wipe the smirk from his face.  “So ahh…how’d that work out?” 

“Dropped him like a rock.”  Danny grins at his Dad.

“Dude.”  Dean smiles obviously proud.  He raises a hand for a high-five.

Danny happily obliges.  

Sam throws Dean a reproachful look.

Dean rolls his eyes, but adds.  “Not cool in a fair fight.  Okay?”

“This wasn’t a fair fight Dad.”  Danny points out.

“We know.”  Sam quickly replies.  “In this case it was justified.  We just don’t want you to consider that your go-to move.”

“You should only fight dirty when you have to.”  Dean readily agrees. 

Carol raises an eyebrow, but she really can’t fault the logic.

Danny looks at both his Dads.  “After that I grabbed Tim and we got out of there.”

“That’s where I came in.”  Carol remarks.  “I saw them come barreling out of the restroom and knew something was up.”

Danny sighs and leans back into his Sam’s arms. 

Sam pulls him in close.  “What now?”

“We still need to find the Calder boy.”  Carol tells them.  “Danny are you sure you can’t think of a place he might have gone?”

Danny scrunches up his face and thinks it over.  A long moment ticks by before his face lights up.  He scoots off Sam’s lap and reaches for his Dads hands.  “Come on.”  He tugs them out of their seats.  “I think I might know where he is.”

Carol checks her watch.  “Hold on one minute Danny.”  She opens the door.  “Tamara, I need you to delay the final bell.”

Tamara nods and flips the manual override.  

“Jeff?”  Carol calls.  

Jeff steps over to her and she quietly relays information about the Henderson boy’s injuries.  He  tries hard not to crack a smile and Carol appreciates the effort.  He steps back.  “I’ll let the Nurse know.”

“Thank you.”  Carol turns back to Danny.  “Is Tim close by?”  

“I think he’s in the Library.” 

“We’ve already checked the Library.”  Tamara notes.  “Three times.”

“I think he’s hiding in a secret place.”  Danny explains.  “I’ve never seen it, but he told me about it.”

Carol nods.  It’s the best lead they have.  “Tamara keep the staff out looking for now and give us a minute to get to the Library.  I’ll let you know when to let the bell go and release everyone.”  

“No problem.”  Tamara smiles.

Carol looks at Danny.  “Let’s go.”  

Danny leads the way down the main hall and they’re safely inside the Library in no time.  

Carol keys the radio at her hip.  “Tamara we’re good to go.”  

Seconds later, the afternoon bell blares and the halls erupt in chaos.  She turns her back on the noise and enters the Library.  She’s always loved their Library.  It’s nothing at all like the bland functionality that places the rest of the school squarely in the 1960’s.  

Instead the Library is an airy space and filled with natural light.  The room is almost as large as the school gym and though it’s attached to the Elementary school, it serves all grade levels, and is constantly filled with students during the day.  It’s a wonderfully soothing place.            

“Okay Danny.”  Sam pats his Son on the shoulder.  “Let’s find Tim.”

Danny leads the way up the stairs to the reference section and across to the farthest corner from the door where the stacks rise higher and carry more volumes.  One of those sections where light form the large windows doesn’t quite eliminate all the shadows.  

Carol wonders what would drive a 7 year-old to explore this area at all.

Danny crouches down near the back wall where two larger shelves came together at the corner and peers into the dark space.  “Hey Tim.”  He sighs.  “Sorry it took me so long to figure out where you went.”

Carol sighs in relief and keyed her radio.  “Tamara, we found him.  Call everyone off.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam catches Dean’s eye and together they crouch down.  

They move in slowly and start removing books from the shelves around Tim’s hidey-hole.

“It’s okay Tim.”  Danny soothes his friend.  “Martin is at the Nurse’s office and he can’t get us now.”  

There’s quiet sniff in response.  

“My Dads are here.  Remember I told you about them?”  Danny smiles.  “They won’t let anything hurt us.  I promise.”

They finish moving the books and Sam risks a peek into the shadows.  He can see a very small boy cowering in the corner.  He closes his eyes and looks away.  He doesn’t want Danny’s friend to see the rage on his face.  

Dean’s hand comes to rest on his neck and he sighs.  He looks up at Dean and smiles. 

Dean nods and bends down to look in on Tim.  He shakes his head and puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder.  He inclines his head towards Tim’s hiding place.

“Tim you gotta come out of there man.”  Danny coaxes.  “Your hand has to hurt like a crazy. _”_

No answer from the other boy.  

“You need to let my Dad have a look at it okay?  He knows all about broken fingers.  I’ll bet he could make it feel better.”

Tim sniffs.  “Okay Danny.”  A second later a couple of small sneaker clad feet appear and the boy unfolds from the tiny space.  

Danny scoots back to give his friend more room.  

Tim wiggles his way out and onto the carpeted floor.  He’s even smaller then Danny.  

Sam sighs.  He’s never understood why bigger kids pick on smaller ones.  He shudders to think of how things might have gone for Tim if Danny hadn’t intervened.  He’s immensely proud of their Son for rescuing his friend.   

Tim sits down and crosses his legs.  He cradles his injured hand and lets his hair fall into his face.  

Sam shoots Dean a look and his brother’s eyes echo his own desire to hunt down the Henderson kid and kick his Bully Ass.

Conscious that his size can be overwhelming Sam sits down and scrunches his shoulders in.  “Hey Buddy.”  He says softly.  “I’m Danny’s Dad, Sam.  Are you hurt anywhere besides your hand?”  

Tim shakes his head.  

“Okay.”  Sam smiles encouragingly.  “Can you show me your fingers?”

Tim sniffs and with obvious hesitation reaches his injured hand toward Sam.  

Sam can see the boy’s pinky finger is clearly dislocated.  The other fingers look stiff and swollen, but not too bad.  “Can I have a closer look Tim?  I’ll try not to hurt you, but I need to see the extent of the damage.  Okay?”

The Principal shifts and Sam waits for her voice some disapproval, but she remains quiet.  He refocuses his attention on Tim and the boy reluctantly nods.  He takes Tim’s wrist gently in his hand and gives the boy’s fingers a thorough look.  “Can you try and wiggle each finger for me?”

Tim winces, but everything wiggles except the dislocated one.

“Okay good.”  Sam smiles.  “Now try and bend each finger, except your pinky, one at a time please.”  

The boy carefully bends each finger. 

“It looks like most of your fingers are just swollen up, but your pinky is definitely dislocated.”  

Tim sucks in a breath and looks at him with wide wet eyes.  

“That’s good though believe it or not.”  Sam reassures.  “A dislocated finger is really easy to fix.  I can fix it right now if you want?  I guarantee it will feel better.”

“Maybe that’s not…”  The Principal starts to interrupt.

Dean dismisses Ms. Merkle with a wave of his hand.  “It’s the way to go Tim I’m telling ya.”  He leans forward and shows Tim his hands.  “I’ve broken and dislocated my fingers a dozen times.  See they’re a mess.”  

Danny and Tim peer intently at Dean’s scarred knuckles.  

“Sam always takes care of them for me and they’re as good as new.”  Dean waggles his fingers and grins.  “See all ten working like champs.”  

Tim flashes a smile and visibly relaxes.

Sam grins.  His brother’s ability to connect with children never ceases to amaze him.  There’s just something about Dean that kids recognize as safe and his unaffected charm has always worked wonders.

“That finger has to be hurting.”  Sam is anxious to fix it.  “A quick tug and re-alignment will alleviate most of the pain.”

Tim pales.  

“I’ve seen Dad fix fingers before and it only takes a second.”  Danny quickly tells his friend.  “It’s gonna hurt, but it’ll feel a hundred percent better right after.”  

Tim looks at Dean’s hands again and then up at Sam.  He nods and squeezes his eyes shut.  

Sam scoots forward a little.  He grips the boy’s wrist and inspects Tim’s pinky one more time.  “Do you want someone to hold your other hand?”  

Tim looks at his lap and says nothing.  

“Maybe Ms. Merkle?”  Sam suggests.

Ms. Merkle drops gracefully to the floor and offers Tim her hand with a smile.  

Tim shakes his head.  

Ms. Merkle sits back and sighs.  

“Here.”  Dean reaches out a hand.  “Hold mine.”  

Tim shoots him a skeptical look.

Dean gives him a steady look.  “Sam is going to have to pull hard on your pinky to reset it and like Danny said, it’s gonna hurt.”

Tim shivers at the idea.

Sam resists the urge to just snap the finger back into place while the kid is distracted.   

“So, why don’t you grab onto me and squeeze as hard as you can.”  Dean grins.  “Maybe you can get me to say Uncle?”  

Tim’s mouth drops open in surprise.  

“Danny tries all the time, but I always win.”  Dean rolls his shoulders and flexes his chest.  “I’m pretty tough.” 

Sam rolls his eyes at the antics, but the boys giggle.  

Ms. Merkle shakes her head, but makes no comment.  

“I don’t know if you can pull it off.”  Dean gives the boys his best challenging grin.  “Want to try?” 

“Come on Tim.”  Danny scoots closer.  “We can take him.”   

Tim studies his lap for a moment before nodding. 

“Okay.”  Dean claps his hands.  “You take this hand and Danny you take this one.”  

Sam watches and the boys shifts around and take hold of Dean’s calloused fingers.  

“Now when I say go!’”  Dean he grins.  “You two give me your worst.”  

Sam snorts and leans forward to take a firm hold on Tim’s wrist.  He wants to get it right on the first pull.  Thankfully, he does have a lot of experience with this sort of injury.  He cradles the boy’s hand in his, takes a deep breath, and nods at Dean.

“Ready.  Set.  Go!”  

The pulls immediately squeeze Dean’s fingers. 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “You’ll have to try harder then that!”

The boys double their efforts.

Dean groans and strains and hams it up.

Sam waits until Tim is completely absorbed in Dean’s antics before he sets the boy’s finger with a firm tug.  It pops back into place with very little resistance.  

Tim gasps and yanks his hand back.  

“Try it now.”  Sam waggles his fingers.

Tim wiggles his finger and looks at Sam in surprise.  

“You better get back in there.”  Sam flicks a glance at Dean and Danny who were giving a good show.  “I think you two could win this.” 

“Ha!”  Dean scoffs.  “You boys don’t stand a chance.”  

Sam grins and raises an eyebrow at Ms. Merkle.

Ms. Merkle chuckles and waves him off.  

Tim grabs Dean’s hand. 

“Oooh…ahhh…the pain!”  Dean whines pathetically.  “Sammy…you gotta help me.”

“No way Dude.”  Sam chuckles.  “You challenged them.  Now face the consequences.”

“Give me a count down at least!”  Dean struggles and tries not very hard to through the boys off.  

“Okay boys.  You’ve got five whole seconds to defeat the Champion.”  Sam tells them with mock seriousness.  “Five…four…”

“Come on Tim we can still get him!”  Danny cries.  

The boys scrunch up their faces and gave it all they have.  

“Three…”

“Oh no!”  Dean wails.  “I’m not going to make it.”  

“Two…”

“Help Sammy…I’m on the ropes!”  Dean closes his eyes and struggles dramatically.  

The boys grimace in determination.

“One!”  Sam beams at his brother.  “Game over!”  

The boys let go of Dean’s hands with defeated groans.

“Yes!”  Dean throws his hands in the air.  “Victory is mine!” 

The boys bust into giggles. 

Sam sits back and sighs happily.  There’s just nothing like hearing Dean laugh so freely.  His green eyes twinkling with mirth.  He finds himself marveling at how gorgeous his Brother is in these moments.  The sheer openness of it is simple proof of how far they’ve come.

Dean looks at Sam and winks. 

Sam laughs.

Dean leans forward and looks at Tim’s finger.  “Looks like it’s all back where it belongs.”  

Tim looks at his hand and gives Sam tentative smile.  “Thank you Mr. Winston.”

“I’m glad I could help Tim.”  Sam tells the boy.  “How about we get an icepack for that?  It’ll help the swelling.”

Danny jumps to his feet and reaches down to help his friend up.  

Sam gets to his feet and offers Ms. Merkle a hand up which she accepts with a smile.         

“Let’s head back to my office and get you that icepack.”  Ms. Merkle lays a gentle hand on Tim’s shoulder.  “We’ll have a little snack and get something to drink too.  Okay boys?”

Sam watches Ms. Merkle lead the boys away before moving toward Dean.  He looks down at his Brother.  “You’re amazing you know that?”  

“Ehh.”  Dean scoffs.  “Help me up.  Will ya?”

Sam chuckles and bends to give him a hand up.  

Dean’s knees creak and pop in protest.  He winces and flexes his legs.  

“You gonna make it old man?” 

“Old man!?”  Dean pouts.  “Sammy I’m wounded.”

Sam leans in and kisses him, soft and slow.  “Better?” 

“Maybe.”  Dean waggles his eyebrows.  “I’ll let you know if I need more first aid.”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

They make their way downstairs and back into the Principal’s office without incident.  The Halls were nearly clear of students and those who remain barely gave them a glance.  

Danny walks silently with his arm wrapped around his friend’s shoulders.  He tilts his head towards Tim and whispers something that makes the boy laugh out loud.  

Dean smiles and looks at Sam who returns the grin.  It’s still a little hard to believe that they’re parents.  

They settle into Ms. Merkle’s office and Sam shows Tim how to use the icepack for his hand.  

The Principal hands the boys some water and a couple of packs of trail mix.  They both give her a polite thank yous.

“You’re welcome.”  Ms. Merkle replies.  “Now Tim, can you tell me what happened in the bathroom before Danny arrived?”

Tim’s eyes widen, but he stays calm.  He takes a drink of water and clears his throat.  He looks way too young to be so resigned.  

Dean figures this isn’t the first time Tim has had to face a Bully.   

“Umm…well I had to go pee.”  Tim states.  

Ms. Merkle gives the boy an encouraging nod.

“We went in and we looked for Martin, but we didn’t see him and…”  Tim blushes.  “I really had to pee so used a stall.”

Everyone nods.  Under different circumstances Dean would have laughed at the Stepfordish response.

“But, when I came out he was right there.”  Tim sighs.  “I tried to wash my hands and he said…”  

Tim hesitates and flicks an uneasy glance at Danny.  

Danny hunches his shoulders. 

Dean keeps his face impassive.  He’s probably not going to like where this going.  

Sam leans forward.  “It’s okay Tim.  Martin’s words are his…not yours.  You can tell us.”

Tim sighs and looks at his feet.  “Martin asked me where my…where my…”  He blushes dark red and hunches down into his chair.  “Faggety little friend was.”  

Dean shoots Sam a look.

Sam shakes his head and closes his eyes.  

Dean looks at Ms. Merkle who pinches her lips in annoyance.     

Danny wraps an arm around his friend again.  “Don’t worry about it Tim.  Martin’s a Bully and I don’t care what he thinks.”

Dean smiles at his Son.

Danny gives him a slight smile in return.  

“Danny’s right Tim.”  Sam tells him.  “We don’t care what Martin thinks or says.” 

“Ya.”  Dean sits back.  It isn’t the first time a small minded person has said something nasty about him and Sam and not the first time someone has turned that particular bigotry towards their son.  It’s tiring and just plain mean.  “You know ‘Sticks and Stones’ Man.”

Tim looks up at them with wide eyes.  “But you can’t say that…that’s not…nice.”

“It’s good that you know that.”  Dean smiles at him.  “It’s not a nice thing to say, but we’re not worried about what he said.  We’re worried about your hand and how he hurt you.”  

Tim gives him a reluctant nod.  

“Can you tell us the rest?”  Dean prods.   

Tim swallows hard.  “I…I told him he couldn’t talk about Danny like that.”  The boy looks at Danny with solemn eyes.  “You’re my best friend.”

“I know Dork.”  Danny smiles at Tim and punches him lightly in the shoulder.  “You’re mine too.”  

Tim grins.

Dean looks at Sam.

Sam blinks misty eyes.  

Dean snorts and rolls his own damp eyes.

Sam’s gives him a half-hearted glare.

“Then what happened?”  Ms. Merkle prompts. 

Tim rubs his eyes.  “Martin said he could call Danny whatever he wanted and that maybe since I liked him so much that…I was probably a fa…you know like him.” 

“We don’t care what he thinks, remember?”  Danny tells his friend.

“Ya.”  Tim sniffs.  “So…I called him a Jerk and tried to get out of there, but he was bigger them me…”  He studies his shoes and his shoulders start to shake.  “He grabbed my arm and yanked me around.” 

“It’s okay Tim.”  Danny pats the other boy’s shoulder.

“He grabbed the back of my neck and…and…”  Tim falters.

“We know what happened after that Tim.”  Sam tells him.  “You don’t have to tell us if you can’t right now.”

“It’s okay.”  Tim square his shoulders.  “He dragged me to a stall and kicked the door open.”

“That must have been the noise I heard.”  Danny interjects.  

 Tim nods.  “He was trying to give me a Swirly when you got there.”  The boy turns grateful eyes on Danny and smiles.  “Thanks for…”  He shrugs.  “You know.”  

“Hey, man.”  Danny blushes.  “No problem.”

Tim frowns.  “But you got hurt too.” 

“I’m fine.”  Danny insists.  “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Sam snorts and Danny gives him a questioning look.  “Sorry Buddy.”  He chuckles.  “You just sounded a lot like your Dad there for a minute.”    

Dean smirks.  

“Cool.”  Danny grins. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The phone beeps.

Carol knows her staff wouldn’t interrupt unless it’s related to the current problem.  She sighs and gets up to answer.  “Yes?”

“Carol…”  Heather says stiffly.  “Mrs. Henderson is here.”

“Thank you Heather.”  Carol sighs heavily and rubs her eyes.  “I’ll be right out.”  She hangs up and looks at Danny’s parents.  “The Henderson boy’s Mother is here.”  

They nod.  

“Would you mind staying here for a few more minutes while I speak with her?”  Carol asks.

“No problem.”  Sam replies.

“Thank you.”  Carol smiles and heads out the door, careful to close it behind her.  The last thing she needs right now is angry and upset parents coming together.  It’s never a good idea in situations like these.

Mrs. Henderson is standing at the counter.  Her face furious and blotched red.  It isn’t a good look for her and Carol wonders briefly if the woman would be so set on this display of dramatics she knew how unattractive it made her. 

“Mrs. Henderson.”  Carol hates it when parents come storming into her school, but smiles politely.  “Thank you for coming over so quickly.”  

“Where is my Son?”  Mrs. Henderson demands.  “I was told he’s been injured.”  She casts a disdainful glance around the office.  “But they won’t tell me where is he.”

“Your son is fine.”  Carol tells the women.  “He’s…”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”  Mrs. Henderson snaps.

Carol blinks and puts on her most polite smile.  “Your Son is in with Nurse Kent.”  She says evenly.  “If you’ll follow me…I’ll take you to him.”

“No thank you.”  Mrs. Henderson waves a dismissive hand.  “Just point me in the right direction.”  

“It’s no trouble Mrs. Henderson.”

Mrs. Henderson shoots Carol a glare.  “I prefer to speak to my Son in private.”

“Of course.”  Carol smiles and inclines her head.  “Nurse Kent’s office is just down the hallway.”  She points.  “Second office on the right.  It says School Nurse on the door.”

Mrs. Henderson draws herself up and fumes in response.  

Carol tries for a patient, neutral face.  

Mrs. Henderson narrows her eye and spins around on what is surely a very expensive heel and marches out.

“Sheesh.”  Tamara blows out a breath.  “Not very nice is she?”

Carol nods in agreement.  Some parents behave badly when their children are injured, stress of the moment and all that, but most of them don’t realize it and those that do usually apologize after things calm down.

Mrs. Henderson on the other hand is just plain snotty and quite likely the reason the Henderson boy lashes out.

Carol sighs.  “Nurse Kent can handle her.”  

Nurse Kent handles everyone the same.  She’s no nonsense and Mrs. Henderson will curb her nastiness or be kicked out.  Simple as that.  

“Okay.”  Carol says.  “Have we spoken with the Calder boy’s family?”

“Yes.”  Jeff confirms.  “The Police Department just called.  Mrs. Calder was in the back yard or something and she doesn’t have a car I guess.  They’re bringing her here now…should be just a couple more minutes.”

“Good.  I’ll finish up with the Winston’s and the Calder’s and we’ll speak with Mrs. Henderson.”  Carol looks at Jeff.  “Are you okay to back me up with her?”  

“Sure.”  Jeff grins.  “You thinking three days?”

“Definitely.”  Carol dislikes suspensions, they’re always punishment after the fact and it won’t solve the overall problem, but they have to take some disciplinary action.  “Can you get a counseling packet ready?  I think we’ll have to start with that since it is the first reported incident.” 

“No problem.”  Jeff answers.   

“Thanks everyone.”  Carol turns and steps back into her office.  “Thank you for waiting.”  Both Winston’s give her raised eyebrows.  They’ve clearly heard Mrs. Henderson.  “Tim.”  She smiles at the boy.  “Your Grandmother will be here…”

Tim jumps to his feet in a sudden panic.  “I missed the bus!”  

“Whoa Buddy.”  Dean leans forward and puts his hands on Tim’s shoulders.  He gently guides the boy back into his chair.  “It’s okay Man.”  

“Grandma said I can’t miss the bus.  She doesn’t have a car!”  Tim fidgets.  “I have to be on the bus every day.  I promised!”   

“She’s already on her way.”  Dean tells him.  “She’ll understand.”  

Tim looks decidedly miserable.  

Carol frowns.  Tim’s freak out was mostly expected, but there seems to be much more weight on the boy’s shoulders then a missed bus.  She’ll have to ask around about his home life. 

The Winston’s exchange a long look and Carol guesses they’re thinking the same thing about the boy’s response.  They’re nothing if not perceptive and their calm purposeful demeanor has made this whole mess considerably easier.  She certainly appreciates that.    

“Hey Tim.”  Sam calls softly.  

Tim looks up and waits.  

“Why don’t we stay with you until your Grandma gets here?”  Sam smiles encouragingly.  “We could give you and your Grandma a ride home and even get your hand X-rayed on the way.  Maybe we could get some Pizza.  What do you think?”

“Really?”  Tim’s eyes fills with relief.  “We never get to go for Pizza.”

“No problem.”  Dean leans back and nods at Sam.  “We were going to get Danny an X-ray anyway so...no big deal and Pizza?  You can’t pass up Pizza.”

Tim looks at Danny.

“Come on Tim you’ll finally get to ride in Baby.  She’s amazing _._ ”  Danny grins.  “We always have Giovanni’s and it’s awesome.”  

“Cool.”  Tim agrees and the boys grin at each other. 

“Plus…”  Danny adds.  “We could call my Sister and Grandma and Grandpa.”  He frowns.  “My Uncle is out of town, but they rest could have Pizza.  Right Dads?”  

“Sure thing Danny.”  Dean agrees. 

Carol sighs.  Hopefully Mrs. Calder will arrive soon and they can wrap this up.  She has to get the Winston’s and the Calder’s on their way before she deals with the Henderson’s.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam watches their son and his new friend.  Their heads are pushed together while they talk.  He’s pleased and relieved to see it.  In the two years since they’d settled here Danny has remained a bit of a loner at school.  Tim is the first kid their Son has even mentioned at home.    

Of course the family has talked about their Danny’s lack of friends and worried about it, but Marta insisted he just needed time to adjust to so many other kids and Dean had shrugged and said the kid would figure it out.  Sam bowed to their expertise, but worried stubbornly enough for the whole family.    

When Danny came home and told them about the Henderson boy giving him crap at school, Sam had worried even more.  Dean had quickly given Danny a lesson in Bullies 101 and he’d reported things were better.  They hadn’t been sure how much better, but Danny had seemed confident so they’d let it go.  

Then a couple of weeks ago their Son had come home all excited about the new boy at school and they’d all been thrilled to hear his excitement.  Suddenly it was ‘Tim this’ and ‘Tim that’ and it looked like Danny was finally going to be happy in school. 

Sam can’t help but wonder if this is just the beginning with the Henderson kid.  He hopes not.  He glances at Dean and sees the same concern in his brother’s eyes.  They both know how persistent Bullies could be.  He sighs and reaches for his brother’s hand.  

Dean smiles and wraps his fingers in Sam’s without hesitation.  

Sam smiles back.  He’s so grateful for this.   

The phone buzzes again and Ms. Merkle answers.  “Please send Mrs. Calder in.  Thank you.”  

Sam watches for the boy’s reaction.  

Tim grins, frowns, and finally lets his shoulders droop like the world is crushing him.  

Sam squeezes Dean’s hand.

Dean shifts uneasily in his seat.  

They know from Danny’s friend has some issues at home, but their Son has been closed mouthed about what exactly is going on.  They’d discussed running a background check, but decided it wasn’t right to investigate all Danny’s friends and decided instead to wait and see.  

Ms. Merkle moves past them to her office door and opens it up.  “Mrs. Calder?”

“Yes.”  A pleasant female voice responds.  “Is Timothy with you?”

Tim cringes.

Sam doesn’t like that reaction at all.  He looks at Dean who raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, Mrs. Calder.”  Ms. Merkle confirms.  “He’s right here.  Please come in.”

Mrs. Calder chuckles nervously.  “Thank you.” 

Sam watches Tim as his Grandmother joins them in the office.

Dean sits back silent and watchful.  

“Timothy?”  Mrs. Calder calls in a strangely timid voice.

Sam guesses she’s in her sixties, probably about the same age as Grandma Alice.  

Mrs. Calder is wearing jeans, work boots, and a worn T-shirt.  She has a red handkerchief tied around her grey hair and there are smudges of dirt on her face.  She walks into the room with a slow uneven gate.  

Sam wonders if it’s arthritis or an old injury.  Whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to bother her other then the slow careful stride.    

Tim scoots out of his chair.

Mrs. Calder raises her hands as if to pull him in for a hug.

Tim scrunches his eyes closed and stiffens up.  

Mrs. Calder frowns and lets her arms drop back down.

Ms. Merkle shifts her feet and pinches her eyebrows together.  

Sam catches her eye and she shakes her head.  She apparently doesn’t know what to make of it either.  

“Timothy…honey are you okay?”  Mrs. Calder asks softly.  

Tim nods, but volunteers nothing further.  The silence gets a little awkward and the boy starts to fidget.  

Sam holds his breath.  Tim looks so much like a lost boy it’s all he can do to sit still.  He can feel Dean fighting to do the same.

Mrs. Calder turns to Ms. Merkle.  “I’m sorry I missed the phone call.  I was in the garden and I didn’t hear the phone ring.” 

“That’s alright.”  Ms. Merkle replies.  “You’re here now.  Please have a seat and we’ll go over what happened.”

Mrs. Calder moves slowly to the last open seat.  She sits with deliberate care.  

There’s something not quite right about her left leg.  Sam glances away before she can catch him looking.  

Tim goes back to his chair and back to staring at his shoes.  

Mrs. Calder sighs.  

Sam gives Dean’s hand another squeeze and stands up in a rush.

Mrs. Calder, clearly startled by Sam’s sudden movement, automatically reaches for Tim as if to shield him.  

Sam smiles.  He doesn’t know what’s going on here, but at least Mrs. Calder has some protective instincts.

“Mrs. Calder.”  Sam reaches out a hand.  “I’m Danny’s Dad, Sam.” 

Mrs. Calder smiles and shakes his hand.  “Hello Sam.”  

“This is Danny’s other Dad, Dean…”   

Dean gives her a friendly wave.  

Sam rests his hands on Danny’s shoulders.  “And this is our son Danny.”  

Danny smiles and waves too.  

Sam sits back down. 

“Please call me Gina.”  Mrs. Calder clears her throat.  “It’s a pleasure to finally meet all of you.”  She gives them a warm smile.  “Timothy has been going on and on about his new friend Danny.”  

Sam can almost hear the ‘finally’ that goes unsaid.  

Tim looks up at his Grandma with a surprised smile and visibly relaxes.  

Gina lays a tentative hand on her Tim’s shoulder.  

Tim looks like he wants to jerk away, but he doesn’t.  

Gina looks relieved when the boy accepts her touch.  

Sam considers their interaction.  Tim acts almost like an abused child, yet he’s spoken openly about his Grandma with Danny and was clearly happy his Grandma had been nice to them just now.  He sighs.  There’s more to this story for sure.  

“Thank you for being so nice Danny.”  Gina smiles.  “It’s tough to be the new kid and…well…you’ve been a good friend.”  

“It’s cool Mrs. Calder.”  Danny grins a little embarrassed.  “We have a lot in common.”

“Good.”  Gina replies.  She pats Tim on the shoulder and gives everyone an expectant look.  “So tell me what happened today.  Was it Martin?”

Ms. Merkle sighs and launches into a short version of what went down.  

Sam watches Gina’s face go from curious to stone as she listens to the tale.  There’s a flash of anger when Ms. Merkle mentions the dislocated finger quickly followed by a resigned sort of sadness.   

“I see.”  Gina sighs when the story ends.  “Show me your hand Timothy.”

Tim shows her his hand.  He doesn’t take his eyes off his shoes.  His hand is pale from the ice pack and the fingers are still swollen.   

Gina gives her Grandson’s hand a careful look.  “It doesn’t look broken.”  She looks at Ms. Merkle.  “Has he been to the Nurse?”  

“No.”  Ms. Merkle answers.  “The Henderson boy is there now, but Mr. Winston thinks it will be fine.  He has some experience with this type of injury.”  

Sam takes his cue.  “I’ve seen this before Mrs. Calder and…”

“Gina.”  Mrs. Calder interrupts.

“Gina…of course.”  Sam nods.  “I set his finger already.  I hope you don’t mind.  If you wait too long it gets harder to set it straight and it would have hurt him longer.”

“Thank you for helping him.”  Gina frowns.  “Does he need an X-ray?”

“We’re going to get a picture of Danny’s ribs just to make sure.”  Sam tells her.  “We’d be happy to take you and Tim with us if you’d like?”

“Oh…well…”  Gina takes Tim’s hand in hers.  “We don’t have…”

“We have access to an X-ray machine.”  Dean offers.  “You’d don’t need insurance or anything.”

The tension in Gina’s shoulders eases a bit.  

Sam assumes at her age that no car and no health insurance is indicative of a limited income.  Things must be pretty tight financially.  He can’t help but wonder where they live and if they’re eating properly.   

“Grandma.”  Tim draws her attention.  “We can have Pizza too.”  He looks up at her with hopeful eyes.  “We got invited.”  

“Really?”  Gina responds.  “That’s sounds great.”  She smiles brightly.  “I was hoping you boys could get together outside of school sometime soon.  Now seems like a good time.”

Tim breaks into a broad grin.  “Thanks Grandma.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stands and fishes the keys out of his front pocket.  “Here you go boys.”  He hands the key chain to Danny.  “Why don’t you get Baby unlocked and wait for us.  We’ll be there in a minute or two.”  

Danny snatches the keys and the boys scurry out of the office without a backward glance.  

Dean turns back to Ms. Merkle.  “What are you going to do about the Martin boy?”  No sense in beating around the bush.  He knows there isn’t all that much she can do, but he wants to hear it.  “Suspension?”  

“Yes.”  Ms. Merkle replies. 

“What?”  Dean frowns.  “Three days or something?”

“It’s his first offense.”  Ms. Merkle raise her hands.  “I know it isn’t the best answer.”  She admits.  “But under the circumstances, it’s pretty much all we can do.”

“This kid has been verbally harassing Danny for weeks.”  Dean tells her.  “This probably isn’t the first time he got physical either.”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “He might stop for now, but probably not and it isn’t just about Danny and Tim.”  He lets that sink in for a minute.  “I’m sure he’ll go after other kids.  Vulnerable kids.”

“Do you have a plan for that?”  Sam asks.

“Martin has been on our Radar for some time now.  To our knowledge this is the first time he’s injured someone physically.”  Ms. Merkle grimaces.  “We’ll put a watch on him and hopefully be in a position to prevent further incidents.  He’ll be required to attend counseling as well.”

“The boys shouldn’t have to deal with this Bull Shit.”  Dean shakes his head.  “They’re only seven years old!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Winston.”  Ms. Merkle looks pained.  “There isn’t much more we can do.” 

“Until he does something truly criminal.”  Sam points out.

Ms. Merkle doesn’t deny it. 

“Fine.”  Dean reaches out to shake the Principal’s hand.  “We’ll make sure the boys know what to do next time.”

“Yes…”  Sam shakes her hand.  “Thank you for the call.”

Gina stands, steadies herself, and shakes the Principal’s hand.  “I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”  She smiles.  “Thank you for sending the Police car for me.”

“Of course Mrs. Calder.”    

Gina turns world weary eyes on Sam and Dean.  “Before we join the boys I’d like to thank you too.”  She smiles sadly.  “Timothy hasn’t had much stability in his life until…until now _._ ”  She shrugs.  “He really needed a friend and when Danny came along it was a huge relief.”  

Dean nods.  He knows the feeling.  Every kid needs at least one good friend.  He’s glad that their Son reached out to Tim and proud Danny stuck by his Buddy when the chips were down.

“Timothy has changed so much in the last two weeks.”  Gina confesses.  “You just can’t imagine how he’s come out of his shell.  Danny has been such a wonderful influence.”  She smiles.  “Thank you for that.”

“We’ve seen the same in our Son.”  Sam tells her.  “Danny needed a friend too.”  

“Well then.”  Gina waves a hand.  “Let’s get out of here before we run into that Martin kid’s mother.”  She shakes her head.  “Trust me.  She’s a nightmare.” 

Dean catches a look from Ms. Merkle and clearly she agrees.  He grins at her and she blushes.  “Then we’d better bail.”  He chuckles.  “I don’t want to say something inappropriate and embarrass Sam.”

Sam rolls his eyes and tugs him out the door.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gina follows the Winston’s out to the parking lot.  

They both take pains to slow they’re natural long legged stride so she can keep up and she thinks it’s sweet.  

Normally she moves a little faster than this, but with all the yard work today her leg is acting up.  She likes to take her time when it gets all stiff and questionable like this.  Falling on her ass is never fun.  

Sam opens the back door for her and she shoots him a grateful smile.  He obviously noticed her leg injury, but he’s polite enough not to stare.  She climbs into the back seat, careful to avoid putting her full weight on her bad leg, and settles in.  

Dean waits until everyone is belted before turning the ignition.  The old Chevy revs into life with a pleasant roar. 

“It’s been a long time since I rode in such pretty piece of heavy metal.”  Gina notes.

Dean catches her eye in the rearview mirror.  “You know cars?”

“Enough to know this old girl is well kept.”  Gina smiles.  “Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem.”  Dean grins.  “You got car trouble?”

“Got no car.”  Gina chuckles in reply.  “I had to sell it to cut down on expenses.” 

“I know what you mean.”  Dean nods.  “Baby here…she’s a beauty, but she’s Hell on gas mileage.”

“You could always trade her in on an economy car.”  Gina teases just to see what he say about it.  Guys who call their car Baby and keep them this nice cherry don’t care about gas mileage.

“Lady, that’s just crazy talk!”  Dean growls and rubs a soothing hand across the dashboard.  “Don’t listen to her Baby.I’ll never give you up.”  

The boys giggle at his antics.

Gina smiles at them and winks.   

“Don’t encourage him Gina.”  Sam says with a mock exasperation.  “I’m jealous enough as it is.”  He grins at his partner who wags his eyebrows. 

Gina sits back and considers the two men in the front seat.  Tim had mentioned his new friend Danny had two Dads, but she hadn’t really thought about it much.  She’s never met a same-sex couple before, but they seem as down-to-Earth as anyone else.  She can’t figure out what all the fuss is about.  

She sighs.  She’s keep to herself for so long, she hasn’t thought about trying to make friends here.  Maybe it’s about time she did.  

Dean turns into traffic and heads across town.  

Sam pulls out his phone.  “Alright, what kind of Pizza do we want?”   

The boys chime in with their demands and immediately return to whispering secrets to each other and giggling.

“Anything is fine for me.”  Gina watches the boys out of the corner of her eye.  She’s thrilled to see Tim finally behaving like any other boy his age.  “Thank you.”       

Sam calls the Pizza place and puts in an order to go.  Giovanni’s is one of those take and bake places and it’s a Wednesday night so the order should move pretty fast.  The only question is where they plan to eat it.

“So what’s the plan?”  Gina looks at Sam.  

Sam turns to her and smiles.  “We thought we’d have you two over to the house.  That way the boys can get X-rayed and go play while we wait for the Pizza to bake.”

“You have an X-ray machine at your house?”  Gina had heard the Winston’s had a little money.  She knows they purchased a ton of land outside of town, that Dean runs a custom car garage, and that Sam operates a used book store downtown.  Still, they don’t look crazy rich.  

“Ya.”  Dean shrugs.  “We picked it up cheap on E-bay.”

“Okay.”  Gina doesn’t know what to say to that.  

“What he means…”  Sam interjects.  “Is that disaster preparedness is sort of a…hobby _…_ for us.”  He glances at Dean who waves a hand.  “We have our own emergency medical clinic at the house.  You never know what you might need.”

“Some people collect dolls or hoard magazines.”  Gina chuckles.  “I’m just glad you have a machine.  We don’t have insurance at the moment and I don’t want Timothy to suffer for it.”  

They barely have enough money to get by these days as it was.  An expensive trip to the clinic is the last thing she can afford.  She really needs a job.  Something to supplement her retirement.  Maybe enough to afford a few luxuries like Pizza once and a while.  She rubs her face.  There just isn’t much out there for someone her age and with her leg the options are even more limited.  

They pull up outside the Pizza place and Sam hops out.  

Dean pulls out his phone and hits speed dial.  “Hey Old Man.” 

“Hi Grandpa!”  Danny yells.

Dean chuckles.  “Grandpa says ‘Hi!’ back.”  

Danny grins apparently satisfied.    

Gina listened quietly while Dean fills Danny’s Grandpa in.

“Just called to tell you we’re all good…he’s fine…a shiner and bruised ribs…ya I know…it’s a good thing we’re so even tempered these days.”  Dean laughs.  “Can you warm up the X-ray machine?  Great thanks.  Nah…we’re bringing home Pizza.  Giovanni’s what else?  We’ve got company too…Danny’s friend Tim and his Grandma Gina…Calder _._ I doubt it.  I think they’re kinda new around here.”  He flicks his eyes her way and Gina nods.  “Ya.  Dislocated Tim’s pinky…I know…yes…we’ll see you at the house.  In 15.  Rog.”  He hangs up the phone and turns toward her.  “That was Danny’s Grandpa James.  He thinks he might have run into you somewhere.”

“Maybe.”  Gina replies.  “I’m better with faces then names.”

Dean shrugs and looks at Danny.  “Hey Buddy?”  

Danny pulls away from Tim.  “What’s up Dad?”

“What do you want to do about Grandma Alice and Marta?”

Danny frowns.  “Can we wait to tell them?”

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “We’ll get busted for hiding it.”

“Ya…I know.”  Danny sighs.  “But if you call them now they’ll have time to get worked up.”

Dean grimaces.  “Good point.”

Sam opens the door and slides into the front seat.  He puts the Pizzas down and looks around the car.  “Okay…what’s up?” 

“Just updated James and…”  Dean explains.  “Danny thinks we should wait to tell the rest of the family.”  

“Dad…”  Danny whines.

“Well…we’re almost home.”  Sam notes.  “Might as well wait.”

Danny grins in obvious relief.

“Whatever.”  Dean raises his hands in surrender.  “It’s your funeral.”

Gina laughs.  She’s suddenly eager to meet the rest of the Winston crew.  She has a feeling she was going to like them a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny starts to get squirmy the closer they got to the house.  He isn’t worried about Grandma, she’s totally calm about everything and Grandpa too, but Marta is going to freak out and embarrass him.  Maybe even treat him like a baby.  He’s sure of it.  Not cool.  He leans over to Tim and whispers.  “You’re so lucky you don’t have a big sister.”

Tim looks at him with wide eyes.  “You gonna be in trouble?”

“Na.”  Danny scoffs.  “She’s just gonna hear about Martin and freak.”  

“Did your Dads freak?”

“Nah.  They’re cool.”  Danny smiles.  His Dads had been totally chill about the whole thing.  “No yelling or anything.”  Not that they would do that at school.  It’s just they get kinda crazy when one of the family gets hurt.  He had seen that before.  This time he could tell they were worried but not too worried.  “They’ve been in lots of fights.  So no big deal.”  

“Really?”  Tim sneak a look at the front seat.  “Wow.”  

“They don’t get in as many as they used too.”  Danny grins.  “They’re slowing down.”

“Do you think they ever got bullied?” 

“Ya.”  Danny replies.  “Dad told me they got bullied a lot when they were kids because they both moved around and they were always new in school.”

“Being the new kid sucks.”  

“Ya.”  Danny agrees.  “The Dads say its extra hard here because all the kids have been here for like forever.  Marta says I have to remember the world is a big place and I should be glad I’ve seen more of it then some of these kids ever will.”  He bumps Tim’s shoulder.  “You too.”   

“I guess so.”  Tim sighs.  “I’ve been around I guess.  I’m just tired of being the smallest.  You know?”  He leans in a whispers.  “Do you think your Dads could teach me how to fight like you?” 

“Definitely.”  Danny tells him.  “Hey Dads?  Tim wants to learn self-defense too.”

“Ya?”  Dean grins from the driver’s seat.  “We could do that.”

Sam looks back at Tim’s Grandma.  “If it’s okay with you Gina.”

Tim’s Grandma smiles.  “I think it’s a good idea.  If it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble.”  Dean tells her.  “It’s better training against someone your own size anyway.”

“We’ll figure out an after school schedule or something.”  Sam adds.  

Tim’s Grandma nods.  “Sounds good.”

Danny looks at Tim’s surprised face and laughs.  “Cool.  Right?”

Tim grins.  “So cool.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

The opening strains of ‘Back in Black’ pour out of the household speakers and Marta smiles.  Sam had originally rigged the gate to play chimes when someone came through it, but Dean had changed it to AC/DC the first chance he’d gotten, and now the song blares whenever they come home.  

“Sounds like they’re here.”  Grandma Alice grins.  

“With company and Pizza.”  Marta tells her.  “They sent me a text.”

“Company?”  Alice raises an eyebrow.  “Who?”

“Don’t know.”  Marta shrugs.  She’d been surprised about the company.  They never had company.  Uncle Garth dropped by all the time and Uncle Cas mostly lived with them anyway, but they were family so they didn’t really count.  “But I’m glad I made cupcakes.” 

They’re just finishing with the kitchen clean-up when she hears Baby pull into the drive.  Usually, the Dads park in the garage, but with company they’d pulled right up to the front porch.  

Marta grins and heads out to meet them.  She steps out onto the porch just as Danny and another boy brush past her and into the house.  “Whoa…hey?”  She calls after them.  “No Hello?”

“Hi Marta!”  Danny call over his shoulder.  “This is my friend Tim.”

“Hi Marta.”  Tim laughs and waves and follows her brother around the corner and up the stairs.  

Marta grins.  Danny has been going on about Tim for a while now.  She’s surprised and pleased to see he’s finally here for a visit.

“Hey Sweetheart.”  Dean smiles and hefts the Pizzas.

“Hey Dad.”  Marta smiles back.  “The oven is ready.”

“Great!  I’m starving.”  Dean smooches her cheek on the way past.  

“Hey.”  Marta warns.  “No Cupcakes until after Pizza!”

 “Cupcakes!”  Dean shouts.  “Awesome!”

Marta waves him off and turns to watch Sam help an older woman out of Baby’s back seat.  

The woman moves slowly, but she doesn’t look like she’s in pain.  

Sam walks alongside her until they reach the stairs to the porch and then offers his arm.

“Thank you Sam.”  The woman smiles.  “This leg is stiffer then I thought.”

Marta steps back as they reach to top of the stairs.  

“Gina.”  Sam lifts a hand to Marta.  “This is our daughter…”

“Marta.”  The woman smiles.  “Tim’s told me a lot about you…all from Danny of course.”

Marta laughs.  She can only imagine what her little brother has to say about her to his only friend.  “It’s so great to meet you Mrs. Calder!” 

Sam snorts.

“Sorry.”  Marta blushes brightly.  “I’m a little anxious.  You’re our first real guest.”

“Well I’m honored.”  Mrs. Calder gives her a kind smile.  “Please call me Gina.”

“Im so glad you’re here.”  Marta grins.  “And Tim too of course.”  

Gina chuckles.  “Did I hear something about cupcakes?”  

Marta nods.  “Chocolate.”  

“Nice.  Thanks Sweetheart.”  Sam kisses her on the cheek.  “You think we can get in there before they disappear?”

“Oh.”  Marta blushes again.  She hadn’t realized she’d been blocking the door.  She steps aside and follows them into the house.

Dean has the Pizzas unwrapped and is placing one of them oven.  “Mom…this is Tim’s Grandma Gina.”

“Hello Gina, I’m Alice.”  Grandma Alice shakes Gina’s hand.

Marta guesses they’re about the same age.

Sam offers Gina a stool at the counter.  

“Thanks Sam.”  Gina eases onto the stool.  “It’s good to meet you Alice.”

“This is my husband James.”  Grandma Alice nods toward Grandpa James as he makes his way from the clinic into the kitchen. 

Gina smiles and nods. 

“I’ve seen you before.”  Grandpa James slips an arm around Grandma Alice’s shoulders.  “Maybe the County office?”

“Yes.”  Gina agrees.  “I retired as Records Clerk last year.”

“I knew I recognized the name.”  Grandpa James flashes a grin.  “Congrats on your retirement.”

“Thanks.”  Gina ducks her head.  “We get by.”  She looks around the kitchen and clears her throat.  “So do you live nearby?”  

Grandma Alice smiles and takes a stool nearby.  The ladies bend their heads together to chat.

“How long for the Pizza?”  Sam asks.  

Dean looks at his watch.  “About 25 minutes.”

Sam sighs and looks at Marta.  

Marta frowns.  She doesn’t like that look.  Something is up.  She puts her hands on her hips and waits.

Sam looks at Dean and raises an eyebrow.  

Dean sighs and leans on the counter.  

The Grandmas stopped talking and stare.  

Marta looks around the room.  

Grandpa James ducks his head.

Marta narrows her eyes.

“Danny and Tim were in a fight at school today.”  Dean announces matter-of-fact.

“What!?”  Marta blurts.  “Our Danny?”  Her sweet little brother.  “No way.”  She looks at Dean who grimaces and Sam who frowns.  She tries to wrap her brain around it and can’t.  “Is he hurt?  He didn’t look hurt.”  

Danny had scooted past Marta so fast she hadn’t gotten a good look at him. 

“Black eye and bruised ribs.  Probably no permanent damage.”  Dean answers.  “But, we’re going to take a few X-rays just in case.”  

Marta nods.  She can handle this.  It isn’t the first time she’s seen her loved ones busted up and bloody.  Though they’ve rarely Hunt they still help out the few friends they have in the community if needed.  “Why didn’t you call me?”  She wonders out loud.  “We don’t keep secrets in this family.”   

Sam clears his throat.  “Danny asked for privacy.”

Marta huffs.  “Why?” 

“It’s a man thing Marta.”  Dean insists.  “Your first fight is…scary.  He didn’t want anyone overreacting.”

“Overreacting?”  Marta glares at both of them.  “That’s a load of Crap!  I wouldn’t do that over a black eye and sore ribs even if it is Danny and you know it.  What aren’t you telling me?” 

The Dads exchange a look.

“Spill!”  Marta demands. 

Sam sighs heavily.  

Dean shrugs. 

Marta clenches her fist.  “I’m about to strangle you both.”

“It was Martin.”  Sam confesses.   

“Son-of-a-bitch!”  Marta growls.  “That little Shit!”  She wants to punch something.  “That kid’s has been bullying Danny since the beginning of the school year and now this!?”  She spins on her heel and starts to pacing the kitchen.  She can feel all eyes on her, but she has to move or she’ll lose it.  “Sorry.”  She says when she’s made enough laps to calm down.  She takes a few deep breaths.  “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Honey.”  Grandma Alice tells her.  “We all feel the same way about it.”

“Ya.”  Dean agrees.  “It was all we could do to keep from tracking that kid down and thumping him.”  

“Your Dad showed admirable restraint today Marta.”  Sam chuckles.  “You would have been proud.”

“Knock it off Sam.”  Dean huffs.  “You were thinking the same thing.”

Sam grins and crosses his arms.  “Yep.”

“What about Tim?”  Marta asks.  She turns to Gina.  “Those two are inseparable at school.  Did Martin hurt him too?”

“I’m afraid so.”  Gina replies evenly.  “Dislocated his pinky.”

Marta sees red.  “I’ll kill him!”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam grins at their daughter.  She’s so like Dean in so many ways.  It’s hard to believe they’ve only been a family for a few short years.  Their daughter has picked up so many of his brother’s mannerisms it’s almost scary.  “The boys are okay Marta.”  He reminds her.  “Your Brother gave as good as he got.”

“Damn straight!”  Marta declares.  “He’s a Win…a Winston.”  She waves a hand.  “Besides you guys spar so much he probably couldn’t help but kick butt.”

“He didn’t kick Martin’s butt.”  Dean notes.

“What?”  Marta blinks.

Dean smirks.  “He kicked that kid in the balls.”

“He…he did?”  Marta asks between giggles.

Dean flashes a proud grin.  “Laid the Martin kid right out.”

“Good grief.”  Alice huffs.  She turns and punches James in the shoulder for laughing.  “I can’t believe Danny had to defend himself like that at school.  That Martin kid must be a real Shit.”

“He’s a Henderson.”  Gina points out.  “That pretty much explains it.”

“How so?”  Sam asks curious.  They still don’t know everyone in town as well as they’d like and it’s always good to know who they’re dealing with.  

“The Henderson’s are like…or they were like the Ewings.  You know?”  Gina looks around the room.  “Dallas.”

“They’re too young.”  Alice chuckles.  “But we get your point.” 

“They had a lot of money and a lot of clout.  Almost owned the whole town back in the day.”  Gina explains.  “The old man died about 10 years ago and the only Son pretty much ran the company into the ground.  A few years ago he left town and came back with the women who was at the school today.  People say she didn’t have a dime when they got married, but she must have a Hell of a head for business because she turned the company right around.  At least that’s what I hear.”  

Sam shoots a look at Dean.

Dean grimaces.  

Sam looks at Gina.  “Being rich and presumably spoiled could explain the bullying thing.”

“That and the fact that you bought that huge chunk of land.”  Gina points out.  “The Henderson’s had their eyes on it.”

“Really?”  Sam frowns in confusion.  “We didn’t know anyone else was interested.  It’s just open fields.”

“True.”  Gina acknowledges.  “But the Henderson’s had been haggling with old Mr. Driscoll for years before you two snapped it up.  They were going to change the zoning and build some type of development.”

“No Shit?”  Dean rubs his chin.  “He did seem a little to happy to sell to us.”  

“He had no love for the Henderson family.”  Gina nods.  “Some old feud from back in the day.”

“Plus…”  Alice sighs.  “Mrs. Henderson is ultra-conservative.”

“What does that mean?”  Marta wants to know.

“We didn’t mention it earlier because we didn’t think it was a big deal.”  Alice raises her hands.

Dean frowns.  “What wasn’t a big deal?” 

“That woman said some nasty things to your Mom at the store yesterday.”  James wraps an arm around Alice’s shoulders.

Marta crosses her arms.  “What things?” 

“I saw her in the grocery aisle at the bog box store and I thought maybe we could talk about the boys.  You know, Grandma to Mom.  Maybe figure out how to put an end to it before something…”  Alice shakes her head sadly.  “Before something like today happened.  I introduced myself and told her Martin had said some hurtful things to Danny and she just…”  She frowns.  “She was not receptive.”

“That’s not all.”  James adds and Alice looks at him in surprise.  “I was just a few feet away Honey.”  He kisses her on the temple.  “I heard every word she said and since she’s obviously not interested in controlling her Son the family needs to know who we’re dealing with.”

“What did she say to you Mom?”  Dean growls.  

Sam reaches over and places a hand on his brother’s arm.  

Dean takes a breath, but remains tense.      

“She said that…uggh it makes me so mad thinking about it!”  Alice pounds a fist into her jean clad thigh.  “I can’t believe I just stood there and took it _._ ”

“She caught you by surprise Honey.”  James reassures her.  “I’m sure it’s her MO.”

“Sounds like her.”  Gina chimes in.  “She likes to sucker punch and walk away.  I saw her do it once to the other clerk in my office.”

“What did she say Grandma?”  Marta prods.  

Alice clamps her mouth shut and shakes her head.

“She called your Grandma a ‘Crazy Cat Lady’ and then she called Danny a ‘whimpy, whinny little brat’ who needed a ‘real Dad’ to teach him how to ‘man up’ not a couple of…insert homophobic slur…”  James sighs heavily.  “That about covers it.”

“Well, Damn.”  Dean breathes out.  “I’d say so.”

Sam slides his hand into Dean’s and squeezes.  “This sort of thing was  bound to happen eventually.”  He tells everyone.  “It’s a relatively small town and we can’t expect everyone to accept who we are as a family.  I’m just sorry it’s spilled over onto all of you and the boys.”

“The Henderson’s are the ones in the wrong here Son.”  James points out.

“True.”  Gina agrees.

“She’s just lucky she caught me off guard.”  Alice fumes.  “Next time I’m going to flatten that skinny Assed princess.” 

“Give me a call sister.”  Gina chuckles.  “I’m happy to back you up.”

Alice throws a look at Gina.  “I knew I liked you.”  

Sam checks his watch.  “Better get those X-rays done before the Pizza or we’ll never get those two to hold still long enough.”

Marta turns to James.  “Is that what you were up to in the clinic?”

“Yep.”  James nods.  

“Better safe than sorry.”  Sam tells her.  

Marta shakes her head and moves to the intercom.  She thumbs the broadcast button.  “Danny…Tim…report to the clinic ASAP.”

The thumping of rambunctious boys racing down the stares is the immediate reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam looks closely at the monitor displaying the X-rays.  “Well they look clean to me.  Anyone else see anything?”

Dean shakes his head.  “They look clean to me too.”

“Do you have a lot of experience with X-rays?”  Gina wants to know.

“More than our share.”  Sam replies dryly.  

“We used to do some freelance investigation and consulting work.”  Dean hurries to explain.  “Landed us in the ER more than once.”

“Hmm…”  Gina gives them a speculative look.  “Well, it’s good to know Tim won’t have any permanent damage.”  

“That’s a relief.”  Alice notes.  “I still can’t believe it.”  

Sam watches the Grandmas head back toward the kitchen.  They chat with their heads bent together like lifelong friends.  It’s good to see.  She doesn’t have anyone outside of the family and though she doesn’t seem to need more, it’s good to see her at ease with someone.  Hopefully she’s made a friend.  

Marta moves a couple of stools over to the viewer so the boys can get a closer look at their own bones.  

Sam smiles when she launches into a rundown of the bones in Tim’s hand.  

The boys grins at her, clearly fascinated.  

The adults leave them to it.

“You boys gonna run a background on the Henderson’s?”  James asks as they head down the hallway.  

“Ya.”  Dean heaves an annoyed sigh.  “We should have done it before…”

“Hey.”  Sam interrupts.  “We promised we wouldn’t over analyze everyone we or the kids meet remember?”  His Brother gives him a reluctant nod.  “We couldn’t have known it was going to get this bad.”  

“I know.”  James huffs.  “No one anticipated this from a seven year old.  Is it me or does it sound like that Henderson woman or her husband might have some sort of deal going on _?_ ” 

“Shit.”  Dean stops and looks at James.  “Do you think so?”

“I don’t know.”  James shrugs.  “But, it sounds like a Demon deal right?  The timeframe.  The sudden change in fortunes?”

“Shit.”  Dean grumbles.  “Sammy?”

“Could be.”  Sam shakes his head.  “But, if she were a Demon we’d already be screwed.”

“You think she’d recognize you?”  James asks in concern.

“She’s been in the store a couple of times.”  Sam replies.  “If she knew us and wanted to cause trouble she could have done it already.”  

“We’re pretty famous old man.”  Dean tells him matter-of-fact.  “It would have to be a pretty out-of-touch Demon to not know who we are.”  

“So she’s either clueless or she has her own agenda?”  James speculates.  “Maybe she just made a deal with a Demon.  Crossroads?”

“Maybe.”  Sam acknowledges.  

“Could she be a Witch?”  James asks.  

Dean snorts.  “I hope not.”

“Okay.”  Sam waves his hands.  “We don’t know what we’re up against.  She could just be a bigoted Bitch who’s okay with her Son behaving like a tyrannical little Shit.”

Dean sighs and rubs his neck.  “Humans are such a pain in the Ass.”

James claps them both on the shoulders and laughs.  “Only you boys.” 

They head into the kitchen and Sam watches his Brother bustled around the kitchen getting beverages for everyone and handing out plates.  Dean designed the kitchen himself and Sam knows he loves working in here almost as much as he does the garage.  He catches Dean’s eye and blows him a kiss.  

Dean blushes and waves him off.  He sets trays out for the boys so they can take their Pizza up to Danny’s room.  Their Son has never had a friend over before and they figure the boys would rather do their own thing than sit at the table with the adults.  They certainly need to have a little fun after the day they’ve had.

A few minutes later the oven buzzer sounds and dinner is ready.

Marta brings the boys back from the clinic and helps them load up their trays while Dean dishes Pizza out to everyone else.  She gives the boys a quick lecture about spilling and makes them take the elevator to the second floor.  

Sam winks at her and she rolls her eyes.  

The adults pick up their plates and move into the dining room.  There’s more room to relax and the chairs are padded.  The stools in the kitchen are great, but not for the long haul.

“So.”  Gina says as they take their seats.  “You and James live nearby.  Right?”

“Oh…yes…”  Mom replies and the conversation goes on from there.

Sam flashes Dean a grin and kisses him lightly.  

Dean smiles.  

Sam squeezes his knee under the table.

Dean lifts a suggestive eyebrow.  

Sam chuckles and leans back to watch the group.

Gina chats easily with everyone.  

The Grandparents and Marta mostly tell the truth and switch seamlessly into the family cover story when required.  

Sam is quite proud of them.  

“So, you two knew each other when you were kids?”  Gina smiles.  “Small world.”  

“Oh ya…”  Dean replies easily.  “Our Dads were buddies in high school.  They stayed in touch after they joined up.  Marines.”  He smiles at the table in general and adds.  “We practically grew up together.”

“They spent almost every summer together at one house or another.”  Mom chimes in.  

“You must have had interesting childhoods.”  Gina comments.  “Moving every couple of years.  Was it hard?” 

“Ya.  Sometimes it was tough to be the ‘new kid’.”  Dean acknowledges.  “You get used to it though.” 

Sam reaches out instinctively and his Brother does the same.  Their fingers intertwine and come to rest on Dean’s knee.  

“It doesn’t matter where you are though.  Home can be anywhere.”  Sam looks at Dean.  “As long as you have your family.  Right?”

“Right.”  Dean readily agrees. 

Sam knows his Brother loves the life they’ve built here, but even now it’s hard for Dean to accept they’re here to stay.  That the kids and Grandparents are theirs to keep and that Sam will never leave him again.  He smiles.  If he has to reassure Dean every day for the rest of their lives he’ll do it and gladly.   

“How long have you been together?”  Gina blushes a little.  “I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

Sam chuckles.  “It seems like forever.”  

Dean rolls his eyes.  “He went to College for a few years on his own.”  

Sam nods.  

Dean flashes Gina a grin.  “He came back to me though.”  

Sam sucks in a breath.

Dean gives him a look.

Sam grips his Brother’s hand tight.  It’s all he can do to keep his still.  He wants so much to snatch his Brother into his arms, haul Dean into his lap, and kiss him senseless.  

James clears his throat  

Sam wrenches his eyes from Dean’s smoldering look and leans back with a grimace.  He shifts in his seat.     

Dean flashes him a knowing smile and turns a roguish grin on the rest of the family.  “Guess I’m irresistible.”

“I was just waiting for you to grow up.”  Sam snarks.  

Everyone laughs.  

When it quiets down Sam turns to Gina and tells her the truth.  “I lost my Mom when I was just a baby and aside from my Dad, Dean has been the most constant person in my life.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry to hear about your Mom.”  Gina gives him a sympathetic smile.

“It was a long time ago.”  Sam tells her.  “Alice is my Mom in all that ways that count.” 

Alice sighs happily and smiles. 

“So it’s safe to say you two have had a long term relationship.”  Gina teases.   

Sam nods.  “You could say that.”

Gina looks at Alice.  “I guess that made it easy when he became your Son-in-law?”

Mom laughs.  “It certainly did!”    

 


	14. Chapter 14

“So James.”  Gina turns to him.  “I guess you’re fairly new to the family then?”

“Yep.”  James smiles.  “Been a couple of years now.”

“I remember when you bought the Smithson place.”  Gina says.  “The Record’s Office thought that junk yard would never sell.”

“Best purchase I ever made.”  James declares.

Alice roll her eyes and kisses him.  

James winks at Marta and nods at the boys.  

They grin in return.  

Gina laughs.  “It must be nice having the family so close by.”  She comments.  There are nods and smiles in return.  She takes a deep breath.  “I’m so glad we’ve finally met.  I was really starting to worry about Tim and then Danny came along.”  She sighs.  “He’s entirely different child now.”  

“Tim has been great for Danny too.”  Marta points out.  “Sometimes he’s just too reserved for a seven year old.  You now?”

Gina nods.  She did know.  “Tim says they have a lot in common.”  She looks at everyone at the table.  They’re so open and easy to talk too.  Even Marta, who as a teenager is supposed to be impatient and self-absorbed, it’s a nice surprise.  They’re just so welcoming.  She’s certain she hadn’t felt this comfortable in any group of people for longer than she can remember.

“He lost his mother just a few weeks ago.”  Gina tells them and nods a thank you for their murmured sympathies.  She looks at her lap.  “My daughter and I weren’t close. I…I didn’t even know I had a Grandson until she died.”  She looks up expecting to see shocked faces and finds only curious looks.  “That’s why he’s still a little stand-offish with me.  I’m sure you noticed.”  

“We wondered about it.”  Sam admits. 

“We’re…I’m working on it.”  Gina chuckles.  “It’s part of why I wanted to get the boys together outside of school.”  She blushes.  “I was hoping it would give Tim a break from me.”  

“What happened to his Mom?”  Marta asks.

Gina takes a big breath and sighs.  “That’s a tough one.”  She shoots her a wan smile.  “We were older parents when Teresa was born.  She was always a Daddy’s girl…never seemed to need me at all.”  She blinks in surprise, a little shocked at herself for saying so much.  She glances around the table again and sees nothing but understanding and it feels strangely good to talk about it.  “When she was just out of High School we were in a car wreck.”  She tells them.  “A truck crossed the centerline and hit us head on.  The driver had fallen asleep and it was so stupidly…tragic.  You know?”

Sam and Dean exchange a grim look.  

Marta reaches across the table and squeezes Gina’s hand.  

Gina gives her a grateful smile.  “I was driving.”  She goes on.  “The crash pinned my leg under the dash and then slammed us into a tree.”  She takes a steadying breath.  “Teresa was in the backseat.  She didn’t get a scratch, but my husband hit his head on door frame…”  She clears her throat.  “No Airbags in those days.”  She looks at her lap again.  “The other driver was knocked out and there weren’t any houses nearby.  Teresa had to go for help.”  

“It’s okay Gina.”  Alice says gently.  “You don’t have to tell us.”

“No.”  Gina shakes her head.  She hadn’t realized how shaky she’d become.  She takes a calming breath.  “I’m okay.  It’s been damn near twenty years.”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t still feel like yesterday.”  Sam says quietly.  

Gina nods in agreement.  Sam’s right about that, but she has to press on.  Get it all out while she can.  “Teresa had to run over three miles to find the nearest house and it was another half hour before the ambulance picked her up and brought her back to the scene.”  She blows out a ragged breath.  “Her Dad had…he'd died...by then.”  

Alice takes Gina’s other hand and holds it.  

Gina sighs.  She’d forgotten how nice it is to have someone’s touch.  “I held his hand while his breathing got slower and slower and then…he was just gone.  He never even woke up.”  She grimaces.  “Teresa never believed there was an oncoming car in our lane.  She’d been asleep.”  She looks at the confused faces and explains.  “He was her everything and she just couldn’t accept it was a stupid accident and so it all became my fault.”  

Alice frowns, but says nothing.  

“I never quite understood it.”  Gina shrugs.  “Even after all of the years…I…I have no idea what I did wrong as a Mother.  How she could hate me like that.”

Alice grips her hand.  “Sometimes we just don’t connect.  Even if we desperately want to.”

Gina nods, but she can’t quite believe it.  

“What else?”  Alice encourages.  “Let it go.”  

Gina barks a bitter laugh.  “She used to wake up and demand to know where he was.”   

Alice sighs.  “That’s tough.”

“Needless to say Teresa took off as soon as she could and she never looked back.” 

Alice gets up and pulls Gina into a comforting hug.  

Gina doesn’t cry.  She’d cried all of those tears long ago.  

“I’m so sorry Gina.”  Alice murmurs.  “If it means anything…we understand.  We’re no strangers to loss.”  She looks around the table.  “This family has faced its share.”

“Thank you.”  Gina breathes out.  “I…I don’t know why I blurted it all out like that.”  She blushes.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”  Sam waves a hand.  “We’re glad you’re here with us.”     

“What about Tim’s Dad?”  Marta asks.  “Sorry.”  She blushes.  “I was just curious and I am sorry about your Husband.”

Gina smiles at her.  “Thank you and I don’t know anything about Tim’s Dad…just his name on the Birth Certificate.  Teresa didn’t leave any more information.  I don’t even know why she left Danny to me.  There was no explanation.”  She frowns.  It was just one more thing she’ll never understand about her daughter.  “We hadn’t spoken.  Not since the day she left.  Not once.”       

“Have you tried to find him?”  Dean wants to know. 

“The State tried to find him, but I guess they didn’t have any luck.  They told me to hire a Private Investigator since Tim is legally his Son, but I just haven’t had time or…the money.”  Gina admits.  “I figured since he apparently hasn’t been in Tim’s life it could wait…for now.”

Sam sends Dean a look.

Gina frowns.  Hopefully they’re not judging her too harshly.  “I do intend to find Tim’s Dad.  I just couldn’t deal with that and everything else.”  She sighs.  “My Husband was a fairly successful Attorney when he died, but my hospital bills ate up a lot of the insurance money.”  She pats her thigh.  “They had to practically re-build the lower half of this leg and as it turns out that’s not cheap.”  

Alice gives her an understanding smile.

“I used to run my Husband’s office for him.  He was a lone attorney, but after the accident I had to close up shop and sell it all.”  Gina explains.  “When Teresa left I sold the big house too.  I bought a little place downtown so I could walk or take the Share a Ride to everything I would need and found a job at the Court House that didn’t require too much time on my leg.”  She squeezes Alice’s hand one more time and leans back.  “Mostly, I just lived.”

“Sometimes that’s all you can do.”  Dean comments.

Sam places his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulls him close enough to bring their foreheads together.  They both close their eyes and sigh.    

Gina flicks a glance around the table and no one seems overly concerned.  

Marta smiles at her and she smiles back.  

Alice and James look at her with kind eyes.  

Gina looks at Sam and Dean and wonders what else they’ve lost.  

They give each other a quick kiss and sit back.  

Gina smiles at them.  Coping is coping.  

“So Tim has only been with you for a few weeks?”  Marta prompts.

Gina nods.  “We get by, but I think I need at least a part-time job to…give Tim the little luxuries once and a while.”  She waves a hand at the remnants of their Pizza dinner.  “When I retired I hadn’t planned on taking care of anyone else and I don’t need much, but Tim…he’s a growing boy and well…he needs more.” 

“I imagine it’s hard to find a job if you don’t drive.”  James notes.

“Yes.”  Gina acknowledges.  “It looks like I might have to seriously consider learning to drive again.”  The idea makes her shudder.  It’s ridiculous really.  Twenty years and she still can’t picture herself in a driver’s seat.  “Tim needs me to be mobile.  Today certainly illustrates the importance of that.  Plus, I imagine he’ll be eating like a horse sometime soon and I’ll need the income.” 

“There’s no doubt of that.”  Alice chuckles.  “Between these two…”  She indicates Dean and James.  “And our Grandson.  It’s a wonder there’s any food left in the house.”

“Hey…”  James growls playfully.  “We earn our keep.”  

Alice grins and kisses him.  “Just saying it’s lucky we women folk don’t need much.”

“You hear that Sammy?”  Dean chortles.  “Even Mom thinks all those salads make you one of the ‘women folk’.

“Watch it manly man.”  Sam narrows his eyes at his partner.  “Or there’ll be no dessert for you.”

Dean grins and waggles his eyebrows.  

Gina laughs along with the rest of the family. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean likes Gina, and there’s no doubt Tim is good for Danny.  He turns to Sam and lifts an eyebrow. 

Sam glances at Gina and back.  He shrugs.

Dean waves a hand.

Sam grins and folds his arms across his chest.

Dean huffs.  He always feels a little uncomfortable doing stuff like this.  Sam is so much better at it.  He clears his throat.  “Gina, do you think you might be interested in running an office again?”

Gina looks at him in surprise.  “Sure.”  She shrugs.  “I’ve kept up my computer skills and things like that.  Do you know someone who’s hiring?”

“Ya.”  Dean nods toward his brother.  “Sam.” 

Gina frowns and raises a hand.  “We don’t need your…charity.  Though it is really sweet.  Tim and I are fine.”

“That’s not it.”  Dean insists.  “You’d be helping us out.”  He flounders and throws a look at Sam. 

Sam sighs and sends him a mock glare, before turning his puppy eyes on Gina.  “I do need someone at the store.”  

Gina looks skeptical.  

“The majority of our business is internet sales so that takes up most of my time.”  Sam explains.  “The store itself is pretty quiet most days, but I still need someone to answer the phone, handle the books, and man the front desk.”  He smiles at Alice.  “Mom helps out when she can, but it really isn’t her thing and Marta will be going off to college soon.”  He shrugs.  “It’s actually a really a good time to hire someone.”  

Dean watches Gina as she listens to Sam.  He can see thoughts whirling around in her head.  

“It’s close enough to your place to walk.”  Marta points out.  

Dean looks at her in surprise.  Their daughter blushes and looks decidedly guilty.  He grins.  Apparently someone had done some investigating after all.  He lifts an eyebrow.

Marta grimaces and waves him off.  

“I think it’s only a few blocks down from us.”  Gina admits.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about getting behind the wheel again too soon then.”  Dean tells her.  “I mean, you could take your time about the driving thing.  Sam could always drive you if you needed to get to Tim or whatever.”     

“You could set your own work hours too.”  Sam adds.  “We’re pretty flexible.”  He smiles.  “There will be times though when Dean and I need to be out-of-town and it would be great if there was someone to watch the store and take care of shipments.”

Gina looks at them for a long moment.  Her eyebrows pinched together. 

“Sam’s right you know.”  Alice touches Gina’s arm.  “I’m not the customer service type.”

“It’s true.”  James ribs his wife.  “She gets too impatient with the phone and don’t even ask about the last fight she had with the computer.” 

Alice glares at him and then shrugs.  

Dean chuckles.  “Mom’s last run-in with Sam’s store inventory system is a family legend.”    

“Well then…”  Gina laughs.  “I guess I’d better take that job off your hands.”  

“Great!”  Marta grins.  “Danny loves to hang out at the store after school and if Tim’s there it’ll be great.”

“Wow.”  Gina looks a little shell-shocked.  “I feel like you just solved all my problems for me.”  She frowns.  “It’s a little too good to be true.”

James laughs.  “Well then you better not let Dean fix up one of those junkers in yard.”

“Nope.”  Dean throws James a grin.  “Wouldn’t want you to have a reliable car when you start driving again.”

Gina shakes her head at them.  “You all are too much.” 

Dean smirks.  “It’s been said.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Be careful today.”  Grandma Gina warns.  “Martin will be back at school.”

Tim nods.  He knows that. 

“Okay well…”  Grandma Gina reaches out for a hug.

Tim stiffens up.  He can’t help it.  It’s an automatic response and he can’t seem to stop doing it.  Grandma Gina reminds him so much of his Mom it hurts and he’s afraid if he lets her hug him he’ll burst into tears like a big baby.  

He wants to tell Grandma Gina so she’ll understand, but he doesn’t know how.  The only person he’s ever told is Danny and he promised to keep all of Tim’s secrets no matter what.  He sighs in relief when she drops her arms.  He knows it upset her and he’s really trying to get over it, but just not today. 

“I’ll be fine Grandma.”  Tim smiles at her.  “Danny is going to meet me at the front door and we’ll have each other’s backs.”

“Good.”  Grandma Gina smiles.  “See you both at the store after school, right?”

“Yep.”  Tim grins.  He can’t wait to spend the afternoon in Danny’s Dad’s book store.  Danny said they can read whatever they want and he’s totally gonna try and read every Uncanny X-Men Comic in the place.  He waves at Grandma Gina and climbs onto the bus.

Danny is waiting for him when he gets to school.

Tim smiles and waves.  It’s so cool to have a real friend.  “Hey.”

“Hey, Dude.”  Danny grins.  “You still coming to the store after school?”

“Ya.”  Tim nods.  “You sure we can read any comics we want?”

“It’s a used books store.”  Danny rolls his eyes.  “We’re cool as long as we’re careful with them.”

“Cool.”

Danny punches him lightly on the shoulder and they head into school.  

They see Ms. Merkle standing by the office and she smiles at them.  

Tim blushes, but smiles back.  She is very nice and he likes her a lot. 

It’s a long day and Tim jumps up and rushes out the door along with everyone else when the bell finally rings.  He wants to find Danny and get on the bus together.  He spots his new friend halfway down the hall and waves.  

Danny grins and waves back.

Tim hurries toward him and is almost there when something catches his feet.  He flails his arms out, but his heavy book bag tips him forward and he lands hard on his knees.  A shove from behind sends him sprawling on his belly.  His chin bounces of the tile floor and he bites his lip.  

The other kids stop and stare.  Some of them laugh and no one gives him a hand up.  

Tim’s chin throbs and his lip stings.  His eyes water up and he forces himself not to cry.  He tries to get to his feet, but the stupid backpack is a dead weight shoved up around his neck.  He struggles for a minute before someone grabs the backpack and his arm and yanks him to his feet.

“Dude.  Nice wipe-out.”  Danny teases.

Tim sniffs and wipes his lip.  “Shut-up.”

“You okay, Man?”

“Ya.  Just bit my lip.”  Tim sticks it out so Danny can see it.

“Not much blood.”

“Good.”  Tim sighs.  “Grandma Gina will have a cow if she sees blood.” 

Danny nods and steers them toward the front door.  They still have to catch the bus.  

They’re almost free when Martin brushes past them.  He looks back at them and grins.  “Have a nice trip orphan boy?”  He laughs and runs down the stairs toward his Mother’s waiting car.

“What and Asshole.”  Danny growls.  “I’m totally telling my Dad.”

“Do we have to?”  Tim groans.  “He’s probably just getting back at me. We don’t want to make anything any worse.”    

“Bull Shit.”  Danny glares after Martin.  “That kids a Dick and he’s not gonna stop unless we do something about it.”

Tim laughs.  Danny always talks so tough.  It’s cool.  He wishes he had the guts to be like that.  “You kicked him in the balls Man.”  He can’t help but giggle.  The memory of Martin wheezing on the floor of the boy’s bathroom makes him feel instantly better.  “What else do we have to do to get him to leave us alone?”

“I don’t know, but I promised I’d tell my Dads about everything he does to us from now on and your Grandma wants to know too.” 

Tim sighs and they climbed on the bus.

A few minutes later the bus stops at the corner by Annie’s restaurant.  Danny’s Dad’s book store is two doors down.  They’re supposed to walk straight to the store.  No dawdling.

Tim rubs his chin.  It still hurts a little and his lip feels swollen.  He turns to Danny.  “How do I look?”

“Like a real Dork.” 

“Knock it off.”  Tim gives Danny a shove.  “Seriously, is Grandma gonna freak the minute she sees this or what?”

“Nah.”  Danny shakes his head.  “It’s nothing.”  

The door bell dings when they walk in and Danny’s Dad looks up from the computer.  He smiles.  

Tim waves.  Danny’s Dad is really cool and Tim secretly wants to have long hair like he does, but he’s pretty sure Grandma Gina won’t allow it. 

“Hey Dad!”  Danny calls out.  

“Hey guys!”  Sam gets up and walks around the side of the counter.  He gives them both a high-five and takes their backpacks.  “Grandma Gina is making your snack.”  He puts the backpacks behind the counter.  “She’ll be out in a minute.”

“Cool.”  Danny bounces on his toes.

“Ya.”  Tim agrees.  “I’m starved.”

Sam chuckles.  “You have any trouble at school today?”

Tim feels his smile fade.  He looks at his feet.  He doesn’t want to talk about Martin.  

“Kinda.”  Danny answers.

“What happened?”  Sam sighs and leans on the counter.  “Tim?”

“I tripped and hit my chin…bit my lip.”  Tim confesses.

Sam frowns.  “You okay?”

“Yes.”   Tim looks up and shrugs.  “It hurts a little, but no big deal.”

“Uhh huh.  Were you staggering around all loopy?”  Sam waves his hands around and makes them both laugh.  “Or did someone help you take a spill?”

Tim shoots a look at Danny.  He wants to lie, but he knows his friend won’t let him get away with it.  “Martin might have tripped me.” 

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Might have?” 

“We didn’t see him Dad.”  Danny tells him.  “But he teased Tim about it afterward and called him ‘orphan boy’.”

Sam heaves a sigh.  “I’m glad you told me about it.  Please watch yourselves round him.  Okay?”

Danny rolls his eyes.  “We do Dad.”

Tim nods.  It feels like they got off easy with this one.  

Grandma Gina comes out of the back room.  “Hey boys.”  

“Hi Grandma.”

“Hi.  Mrs. Calder.”

“Gina or Grandma Gina please.”  Grandma Gina laughs.  “‘Mrs. Calder’ makes me feel old.”   

Danny laughs.  “Okay.”

Grandma Gina smiles.  “You ready for something to eat?”   

Tim and Danny hurry over to the big table in the comic section.  

Grandma Gina sets the tray full of snacks and juice boxes in the middle.  

Tim is so ready for some food.

“No comics until you finish your snack and wash your hands.”  Grandma warns.   

“Thanks Grandma.”  Tim smiles at her.  He really wants to hug her just then, but he can’t seem to move his feet.  

Grandma Gina pats him on the shoulder and he’s alright with that.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Gina looks up when the door opens and the bell dings.  

It’s the Henderson women.  

Gina doesn’t bother to hide her frown.  She throws a glance towards the back of the store.  The boys are busily digging through comic book boxes.  She sighs.  Hopefully the Henderson women will leave before the boys notice and Sam gets back from the bathroom.  It’s been such a nice day and the last thing she wants is some sort of ugly confrontation.  “Can I help you?”

The Henderson woman sniffs and lifts her chin.  She looks around the shop with obvious distaste.  Her attitude make Gina bristle, but she stays quiet.  No reason to play the Henderson woman’s game.  The Henderson woman finally turns her gaze to Gina.  “This place has an upstairs apartment correct?”

Gina raises an eyebrow.  “Yes.”  She can’t see the harm in answering, but she doesn’t like it.  

“I suppose that’s something.”  The Henderson woman frowns.  “We’ll just have to see about the rest of it.”

“The rest of what?”  Sam asks as he came down the stairs and moves toward the counter.

“The rest of the space of course.”  The Henderson woman says with a predatory smile.  “I like to know what I’m getting.”  

Sam leans casually against the counter, crosses his arms, and waits.  

The Henderson woman huffs in annoyance.  

Gina hides a smile. 

“My husband and I have decided to invest in the downtown area.”  The Henderson woman looks Sam up and down.  “Bring back that hometown feel.”

“That’s a great idea.”  Sam agrees.  “I hope you find a building that’s suitable.”

The Henderson woman smiles.  “Oh I already have.”

Gina can see the gleam in her eye.  No wonder he son is a Bully.    

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “I didn’t know anyone was selling down here.” 

Gina glances at Sam.  He seems calm and just a bit disinterested.  She doesn’t know Sam well enough to know what he’s thinking, but she suspects that he’d burn the place down before he sold to Mrs. Henderson.  

“Yes, well.”  The Henderson woman gives them a bland smile.  “We’ll be paying top dollar and I’m certain our offer will be accepted.”  

“Good luck.”  Sam pushes off the counter and turns to open files on the computer.  

The Henderson woman stares at Sam in shock.  

Gina smothers a laugh.  The Henderson woman clearly isn’t used to being dismissed.  With all her smoldering good looks and lithe form, she’s probably never had a handsome man turn his back on her before.  Gina grins and shuffles a few papers on the counter.  

The Henderson woman recovers quickly, squaring her shoulders, and pasting on a false smile.  “I’m sure the owner will give you enough time to find another...space...for your...little store.”  She waves a hand.  “I suggest you prepare to move and soon.”    

Gina frowns and crossed her arms.  She wants very much to smack the smug look of the Henderson woman’s face.  

Sam stops typing and turns back to the Henderson woman.  He smiles politely.  “We appreciate your concern, but…”  He gives her a long even look.  “I think we’ll stay right here.”

The Henderson woman plasters a condescending smile on her face.  “We’ll see about that.”  She nods once at Sam, ignores Gina, and sweeps out of the store.

“Good Lord.”  Gina huffs.  “What is her deal?”

“I don’t know.”  Sam frowns.  “I was hoping we could get past all of this.” 

“Do you think she’s really going to buy the building?” 

“No.”  Sam snorts.  “She won’t be buying this building.”

“Really?”  Gina is surprised by his confidence.  “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”  Sam turns back to the computer.  “We know the owners and they aren’t selling.” 

“Oh.”  Gina smiles.  “Well good.  I like this job, even if it’s still my first day.”

“Good.”  Sam chuckles.  “Now get back to work.” 

Gina grins and does what she’s told.  They work in companionable silence for a few minutes until the phone rings.  “Books and More...direct to you...this is Gina.” 

“Hi Gina, this is Mandy...down on the end...at Crafters Hollow.”  

“Oh, Hi Mandy.”  Gina smiles into the phone.  

Sam had taken Gina around first thing this morning and introduced her to all of the other  businesses owners.  Mandy helps her Great Aunt, and namesake Amanda Greene, run a wonderfully homy shop at the opposite end of the building.  It’s been there for as long as Gina can remember.  

“What’s up, Mandy?”  Gina turns to look at Sam. 

Mandy sighs.  “It’s Aunt Amanda.”

“Is she alright?”  Gina asks a little worried.  Aunt Amanda is well into her eighties.  She punches the speaker phone so Sam ca hear.  

“Yes.”  Mandy sighs again.  “Its just...there was this terrible woman in the shop a little while ago and she really upset my Aunt.”

Gina groans.  “Let me guess...Mrs. Henderson.”

“Yes.”  Mandy grumbles.  “She said we’re going to have to move out...and well...you can imagine how that went.”

Sam chuckles.  “How did Aunt Amanda take it?”

Mandy snorts.  “She burst into tears and ran upstairs.  I’ve spent the last half-hour calming her down.”

“Is there anything we can do Mandy?”  Gina tries not to laugh.

“No...no thank you Gina.”  Mandy replies.  “We’ll get through it as always.  I just wanted to let Sam know what that woman was up to and to see if he would call Mr. Dilbray for us and ask him about it.” 

“Don’t worry.”  Sam reassures her.  “You won’t have to move out Mandy.”    

“You sure Sam?”  

“I’m positive, but I’ll talk to Dilbray about it just to make sure.  Okay?”

“Okay Sam.”  Mandy sounds relieved.  “I’ll tell Aunt Amanda you’re handling it.”

“We’ll let you know Mandy.”  Gina tells her.

“Great.  Thanks.  Bye Gina...Sam.”

“Bye Mandy.”  Gina hangs up.

“Damn it.”  Sam growls.

Gina raises an eyebrow.  “What?”

“I was hoping that Mrs. Henderson was just giving us a hard time, not everyone.”  Sam sighs and rubs his face.  “Call the others will you?”  

Sam goes back to the computer.

Gina calls Annie’s Place down on the opposite corner and Annie Marcus tells her the Henderson woman had come in, but she had been to busy to chat.  Mrs. Henderson had left a card.  Gina fills Annie in and Annie laughs it off saying she she trusts Sam to take care of it.

Mr. Smythe, Attorney-at-Law, is not in so Gina left a short informative message.  She calls Mr. Nagoshi’s Dojo next and by the time she hangs up she’s laughing so hard her stomach hurts.

“What?”  Sam asks with a dimpled grin.

“Mr. Nagoshi said he just pretended like he didn’t speak english until the Henderson woman got mad and gave up.”  Gina tells Sam between giggles.

Sam snorts.  “He was born and raised in Chicago.”

“Well, he’s hilarious.” 

Sam nods in agreement and dials the phone.  “Hey, Dil what’s up?  Yeah?  Someday you’re going to get arrested for that.  No Dil I will not leave Dean for you.”  He laughs.  “Listen there’s a women...Mrs. Henderson.  Oh, so you’ve met?”  He grins at Gina who grins back.  “Ya, she’s been threatening to buy the place.  Told everyone they were getting kicked out...that’s what I said.  Okay.  Thanks, Dil.  Ya I’ll say ‘Hi’.  No I won’t tell him that.”  He snorts and shakes his head.  “Someday you going to piss him off Dil.  I warn you Dean’s a jealous man and he’d have no problem kicking your ass.”  He chuckles again and hangs up.

“That was Mr. Dilbray?”  Gina asks, curious.  “Is he the property manager?”

Sam nods.  “He’s also a pervert who has a thing for me, which is nuts because usually everyone has a thing for Dean _._ Not me.”  He grins and shakes his head.  “Anyway, Dil’s just lucky that he’s such a good poker player or Dean would have shot him years ago.”  He rolls his eyes and Gina laughs.  “He’s also handles this building for the owners and believe it or not he’ a surprisingly good landscape artist.”  He shrugs.  “Did I say he’s a perv with a thing for me?”

“Ya.”  Gina smiles.  “You did.”

“Dil will take care of it.”  Sam waves a hand and goes back to work.  “He’s actually good at his job.”

“Well good.”  Gina nods, satisfied things were once again back on track. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Gina is at the front desk a week later when she looks out the front windows and sees Mrs. Henderson approaching fast.  

The woman looks visible agitated.  

Gina gets a sinking feeling in her stomach.  “Sam!” 

“Ya?”  Sam calls from the back room.

“Need you up front!”  Gina takes a deep breath and tries to prepare for whatever happens next.

Sam emerges from the back of the store just as Mrs. Henderson charges through the door.  She’s in such a rush she’s bumps into the umbrella stand just inside the door and almost knocks it over.  

Gina frowns at the women.  “Can I help you?” 

“You!”  Mrs. Henderson screeches and points a finger at Sam.

Sam crosses his arms over his chest and lifts an eyebrow.

“You and your...your...partner.”  Mrs. Henderson sneers and points.  “You’re disgusting!”

Gina gasps.  They all know the Henderson boy’s prejudice and bullying came from somewhere, but to hear it expressed so blatantly is shocking.  She’s glad the boys are upstairs and can’t hear such hate. 

Sam flushes red, but holds his temper.  

Gina tries to catch Sam’s eye and can’t so she settles for shooting the Henderson woman a death glare.  

“Mrs. Henderson...”  Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  “What do you want?”

Mrs. Henderson clenches her fists and draws herself up.  “I want you to stop subjecting my family and the public in general to your...perversions. _”_

“I’m sure I’ll regrets this.”  Sam sighs heavily and rubs his face.  “What exactly are you talking about?”

“You and that man!”  Mrs. Henderson tries hard to look scandalized, but there’s something artificial about it.

Gina can’t quite out her finger on what’s off.  She frowns and leans forward onto the counter. 

“Everyone saw you in the park and you should be ashamed of yourselves.”  The Henderson woman sniffed in disgust.  “There were children present!” 

Gina raises an eyebrow.  She knows Sam and Dean went to the park across the street for a quick lunch, but that had been a few hours ago.  She can’t imagine why the Mrs. Henderson is here now.

“We held hands and kissed each other goodbye.”  Sam says reasonably.  “It’s a beautiful day and there were other couples doing the same things.  Are you offended by them too or just us?”

“Of course I’m not offended by normal couples.”  Mrs. Henderson declares.  “They weren’t bothering anyone...you. _.._ were.”

“I see.”  Sam nods.  “I think you’ve said enough Mrs. Henderson.  Please leave. _”_

Gina straightens up, crosses her arms, and nods her support.  The sooner the Henderson woman leaves the better.

“You and your partner are going to Hell.”  Mrs. Henderson glares at Sam.  “God will see to that.” 

Gina starts in surprise.  The Henderson woman is more horrid then she thought.  She glances toward the stairs that lead to the apartment.  She hopes the boys are too distracted by their video games to hear this utterly outrageous woman.     

Sam snorts and grins.  “Mrs. Henderson your opinion is noted, but I’m certain God could care less who I kiss in the park.  Even if it is Dean.”  He chuckles a little.  “So, again…please leave.”  

“You’re going to burn.”Mrs. Henderson growls. 

Gina catches a gleam in the Henderson woman’s eyes she doesn’t like at all.  “Hey…”  She turns to check Sam’s reaction and blinks in surprise.  

Sam is standing unnaturally still with his arms hanging limply at his sides.  

Gina lurches around the end of counter and rushes over to Sam.  “Sam!”  She grabs his arm and shakes him.

Sam doesn’t respond.  He doesn’t even blink.  He face has taken on a horrible blank expression.

Gina whirls around.  

The Henderson woman looks both shocked and strangely elated.  

Gina doesn’t take the time to try and figure it out.  Instead she clenches her fists and takes two angry strides toward the woman.  

Mrs. Henderson gasps and yanks her eyes away from Sam.  “You stay away from me!”  She glares at Gina and backs quickly toward the front door.    

“You get out of here!”  Gina shouts.  “Now!”

Mrs. Henderson jumps and spins around.  She throws herself out the door and disappears down the sidewalk. 

“Sam!”  Gina goes up on her tip toes and smacks him lightly on the cheek.  “Sam?”

Sam fails to respond.

“Danny!”  Gina yells and pulls out her cell phone.  Sam had helpfully added contact information for everyone she could possibly need to call.  She selects ‘Dean’ and hits send.  “Danny!  Timothy!”  

“Hey Gina?’’ Dean answers.  “What’s up?” 

“Dean...”  Gina takes a breath and tries to remain calm.  “We’re at the store and something is wrong with Sam.”

“What happened?”  Dean sounds alarmed, but in control.  “Was he hurt?”

“No...no he’s just...ummm...I think it’s one of the seizures.”  Gina isn’t sure if it’s the right word.  “The ones you warned me about.  You said I should call you first _._ ” 

“Okay.”  Dean sighs heavily.  “Is he safe where he is?”

“Yes.”  Gina frowns.  “We’re inside the store.”

“Don’t worry.”  Dean tells her.  “He’s fine.  It looks really...scary...but he’ll be okay.”

“Oh.”  Gina sighs in relief.  She can deal with that.  “Okay.”

“Where’s Danny?”  Dean asks.  “He knows what to do.”

“He’s upstairs playing games with Tim.”  Gina answers.  “They probably can’t hear me with those headphones on.”

“Well go get him.”  Dean directs.  “Sam will be alright for a minute and Danny can help.”

“Okay.”  Gina nods into the phone.  She’s reluctant to leave Sam standing here all blank and helpless, but she trusts Dean.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes Gina.”  Dean tells her.  “I’m on the way now.  It’ll be fine.  Get Danny.”

“Okay.”  Gina’s hands tremble as she hangs up.  She can’t take her eyes off Sam.  He’s always seemed so alive with those charming dimples and easy laugh and now he’s as frozen as a statue.  She tears her gaze away and moves as quickly as she can up the narrow stairs and down the hallway to get Danny.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Ha!  Take that!”  Danny shouts at the screen. 

Tim groans and rolls his eyes. 

“I told you I could take you down!”  Danny cackles through the mike.  

“You haven’t won yet, Man so cool it!”  Tim sighs and squints at the TV.

“Danny!”  

Danny jumps and snatches the headphones off.  

Grandma Gina is standing in the doorway looking totally freaked.  

“What happened?”  Danny asks and stands up.

“Your Dad...Danny’s he’s having a seizure.”  Gina tells him.  Her eyes are wide and worried.

“Shit!”  Danny pushes past Grandma Gina and races downstairs.  He jumps the last four steps, lands hard, and scrambles around the corner.  “Dad!”  He shouts.  No response of course, no one ever gets through to Dad except Dad, but he tries again anyway.  “Dad!”

Danny scoots past and grabs a chair.  He sets in front of his Dad and climbs up.  It’s puts him close to eye level.  “Dad?”  He searches Sam’s face and sees nothing but the blank look that tells Danny he’s far away from everyone and everything.  He hates that look.

“Danny.”  Gina calls from the stairs.  “How is he?”

“Lost!”  Danny replies and reaches up to put his hands gently on both sides of his Dad’s face.  He pulls a little and Sam’s head drops slowly until his forehead touches Danny’s.  “Dad?  Are you in there?  It’s me…Danny.Come back Dad.”  He pushes back enough to look in Sam’s eyes.  There’s nothing there.  “Come on Dad.”  He coaxes.  “Come on.”

“Is it working?”  Gina comes to stand next to him.

“No.”  Danny shakes his head.  “He needs Dad.  Is he coming?”

“Yes.”  Gina replies.  “He should be here any minute.”

“Good.  Thanks Grandma Gina.”  Danny rests his forehead against his Dad’s again.  “Dad’s on the way.  Okay, Dad?  He’ll be here any minute.”  He sighs and holds on.  “Stay with me Dad.  Okay?  Just stay with me.”  His heart aches.  He wants so much to fix this, but he knows he can’t.  When his Dad is like this, he’s just gone.

“It’ll be okay Danny.”  Gina puts a hand on his shoulder.

Danny nods and wraps his arms around his Dad’s neck.  

Sam’s arms don’t come up and hug him close like they should.  

Danny fights the urge to cry.  It’s stupid, he knows Dad is fine and he’ll be back as soon as Dad gets here, but he can’t help it.  It’s scary.  He presses his face into the side of his Dad’s neck and squeezes him one more time.  He pulls back and looks into his Dad’s eyes.  Still nothing.  He puts their foreheads together again and waits.

A few minutes later the back door bangs open and his Dad shout.  “Sammy!”

“In here Dad!”  Danny leans back and smiles at his Dad in relief.  Dad will fix it.  He always does.

“Hey, Buddy.”  Dean cast a glance at Danny.  “How’s he doing?”  He moves up to Sam and puts his hands on his shoulders.  He turns Sam toward him and frowns.  “Ahh...Sammy.”  He shakes his head.  “I’m here.”  He pulls Sam into his arms.  “Can you hear me?  It’s…Dean.”  He pulls Sam’s head down and tucks his face into his neck.  “Come on Sammy.”   

Gina sighs.

Danny holds his breath.

It takes forever for Sam to stir and rub his face against Dad’s neck.  He flexes his hands, brings shaky arms up, and wraps his arms around Dean.  

“That’s it Sammy.”  Dean sighs and rubs Sam’s back.  “Hey.  You back with us?”

“Dean?”  

Danny grins.  It was always like this.  Like Magic almost.

“Ya.  It’s me.”  Dean pulls back and looks Sam in the eyes.  “You back?”

Sam shakes his head and leans into Dean.  “Somethings not...I’m...hot.”

“I know.”  Dean chuckles.  “Can’t keep my hands off you.”

Danny laughs and looks at Grandma Gina.

Grandma Gina grins.  

Tim blinks at them.  He looks totally freaked out.  

Danny feels bad about it.  It’s one thing to tell someone about Dad’s weird seizures and another to make them watch it all go down. 

“I know.”  Sam smiles weakly.  “But this is...something...else.”

Danny puts a hand on his Dad’s forehead just like Marta always does for him.  He frowns and looked at Dean.

“What’s the verdict?” 

“He’s hot Dad.  Somethings wrong.”  Danny tells him. “You sure?”  

Dean touches Sam’s forehead.

“Yes.  I’m sure.”  Danny nods.  “He’s way hotter than he was before.”

“What happened Sammy?”  Dean prods.

Sam swallows hard and sways on his feet.  

Dean holds him tight. 

“It was that Henderson woman.”  Grandma Gina tells him.  “She was in here and she yelled at Sam.”  She scowls.  “She told him you were both going to Hell.”

Dean sucks in a breath.  “She said that?”

“Ya.”  Sam laughs weakly.  “Funny, huh?”

“Hilarious.”  Dean pushes Sam off his shoulder and shakes him a little.  “What else?  Did she say anything else?” 

“Yes.”  Grandma Gina licks her lips nervously.  “She got this weird smirk on her face and she told Sam he was going to...to...burn.”     

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Dads!”  Marta shouts from the backdoor.

“Boys?”  Mom chimes in.

“Here!”  Dean sighs in relief.  They need informed help.

“We’re in front!”  Gina calls helpfully.

Marta, Mom, and James hurry through the store toward them.  

Dean smiles.  They’re a beautiful picture of love and concern.  They immediately crowd around Sam and Dean.  

Marta wraps her arms around them both.  “You okay Dads?”

“Ya, Sweetheart.”  Sam licks his lips.  “Just too hot.”

Marta looks at Dean.  

Dean shrugs.  “I’ve got nothing.”  

She touches Sam’s forehead and gasps.  “Not just hot.  Dad your burning up!”

“What happened?”  Mom asks obviously worried.

“Don’t know.”  Dean admits.  “Could be the Henderson woman did something.”

“She was here?”  James frowns.  “Why?”

“She came in here to yell at Sam and then she said...well she said some horrible things.”  Gina crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Damn her.”  Mom huffs. 

“It all seemed a bit manufactured to tell the truth.”  Gina goes on.  “Like she was working too hard at being worked up.”

Sam starts to shiver and Dean touches his forehead again.  He was even hotter then before.  “This is definitely not natural.”  He takes a deep breath.  “Marta hit the cameras and find out what the Henderson woman did while she was here.”

“What are you thinking?”  Marta moves behind the counter.

“I don’t know.  Watch her face.”  Dean tells her.  “See if she chanted or planted anything?”

James frowns.  “You thinking Hex bag?” 

“Maybe.”  Dean looks at Danny.  “Help Marta.  You know what to do.  Right?”

“On it Dad.”  Danny nods and hops down.  “Come on Tim you can help too.”

“Gina tell Marta everything about what the Henderson woman did when she was here okay?”  Dean directs.

Gina swallows.  “Okay.”

“Mom.”  Dean nods toward the stairs.  “Fill the big tub with cold water.”  

Mom turns and hurries upstairs. 

“James.”  Dean slides and arm around Sam’s shoulders.  “Help me get the Samsquatch upstairs.”

“Not fff...funny Dean.”  Sam sniffs and shivers.  “It’s never…fff…funny.”

“Come on Son.”  James reaches an arm behind Sam and together they moved him toward the stairs.  “Let’s see if we can get up there without killing ourselves.”

They manage to make it upstairs and into the bathroom safely enough.  By the time they get there Sam is shaking like a leaf and sweating like he’s run a marathon.  

“Here.”  Mom reaches for Sam.  “You two hold him and let me get his shoes off.”  She bends and quickly removes Sam’s boots and socks.  

Dean and James hold Sam steady while she works. 

“Okay, you two do the rest.”  Mom blushes and turns toward the cabinets to pull out a couple of towels.

Dean flicks a glance at James.  

“I got him...”  James nods.  “Go ahead Son.”

Dean removes Sam’s shirts and tosses them aside.  He slides the belt loose and pops the buttons on his jeans.  He lets them fall and decides Sam can keep his boxer briefs.

“Thanks.”  Sam pants.  “That’s a little better.”

“Ya?”  Dean snorts.  “Well you’re as red as a tomato and you feel like a furnace.  Let’s get you cooled down.”

Sam nods a grips Dean’s shoulder.  

James and helps moves Sam into the tub.

Sam lets out a hiss.

“Good?”  Dean asks.

“Better.”  Sam nods.  “I don’t think it’ll last.”  He leans back in the tub and scrunches down as far as his long legs will allow.  “Dunk me Dean.”

Dean places a hand on Sam’s forehead and slides his head under water.  He holds him down until Sam taps his hand.  

“That was good.”  Sam blows out a long satisfied sigh.  “Thanks.”

“Anytime I get a chance to dunk you in cold water Sammy.”  Dean teases.  “I’m gonna take it.” 

Sam chuckles.

“You two.”  Mom shakes her head.  She checks Sam’s forehead temperature again.  “I think I’ll run and get a bucket of ice from Annie’s.  Just in case?”  She looks at James.  “What do you think?”

“Sounds good Honey.”  James agrees.  “I’ll stay in case Dean needs a hand.”

Mom nods.  “Be right back.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

Marta wakes up the computer, gets into the security system in a flash, and starts a search through the files for footage from the camera facing the front doors.  “Mrs. Henderson came inside the store.  Right?”

“Yes.”  Gina replies.  “She didn’t go past the front counter though.”

“Okay.”  Marta frowns.  “Danny tell Tim what to look for and don’t worry about making a mess.  If it’s a Hex Bag we need to find.  Priority one.  Go!”

“Rog, Marta.”  Danny replies and the boys get to work.

“Grandma Gina…”  Marta doesn’t take her eyes off the computer screen.  “I need you to go into the kitchen and get the red duffle bag down from the top of the fridge.”

“Got it.”  Grandma Gina immediately heads to the kitchen.

Marta finds the files she needs and backtracks the footage until she sees Mrs. Henderson’s arrival.  She hits play and watches the woman in realtime.  She sees her burst through the door, almost knock over the umbrella stand, and start freaking out all over her Dad.

Grandma Alice comes racing down the stairs and Marta looks up.

“Just running to Annie’s for some ice in case we need it.”  Grandma Alice announces and takes off out the back door.  

Marta understands the urgency of the situation and she tries to stay calm.  It won’t do any good to get freaked out and miss something crucial.  There will be time to lose it later.  She concentrates on the video.  It pisses her off to hear such Bull Shit from the Henderson woman, but she can’t get distracted.  She focuses on Mrs. Henderson’s face and then runs it again to focus on her hands.  She sees nothing unusual.  “Boys?”  She calls out.  “Find anything?”

“Nothing Marta.”  Danny replies.  

They’ve almost pulled all the books and nicknacks off the shelves in front of the register. 

“Marta!”  Dean calls from upstairs. 

“Nothing yet Dad!”  Marta yells back.  There has to be something in the video she missed.  

The whole store is warded against just about everything and there’s no way whatever is happening to Sam is natural.  It has to be a spell or something like it.  It’s the only thing that  makes sense.

Grandma Gina returns and puts the duffle bag on the counter. 

“Dump the contents out on the floor.”  Marta instructs.  She sets the video for continuous loop and stares at it.  Something has to jump out at her.  It has to.

Grandma Gina shakes the contents of the bag out onto the floor.  “Now what?” 

“Place that big metal platter out away from everything.”  Marta tells her.  “Then find the tongs, scissors, Salt, lighter fluid, and matches.  If it’s a Hex bag, we’re going to have to burn it.”  

Grandma Gina raises an eyebrow, but gets to work. 

“Did you find anything yet?”  Grandma Alice sweeps through the back down and hurries up the stairs with a large bucket of ice. 

“Not yet.”  Marta calls after her.

“I’m ready.”  Grandma Gina announces.  “I think.”  

“Good.  There should be a camera too.  Turn it on and get ready to take photos for me.  You know like CSI.”

“Okay.”  

Marta is grateful she doesn’t have to figure out what the Hell the Henderson woman did to her Dad and explain things to a civilian at the same time.

“That’s everything Marta.” Danny yells.  “There’s nothing else up here.  Is there somewhere else to look?”

“Damn it.  I don’t know.”  Marta growls in frustration. _“_ It doesn’t look like she did anything, but yell at Dad.”  

“What about that?”  Tim points toward the umbrella stand by the front door.

“Tim that’s it!”  Marta cries.  “Dump it now!”

Tim grabs the metal can an upended it onto the floor.  

Marta leans over the counter and quickly scans the contents.  There are a couple of umbrellas, a few candy wrappers, an atrophied ball of gum, and one small leather pouch.  “Don’t touch anything!”  She shouts and hops up and over the counter.  “Danny tongs!”

Danny grabs the tongs from Grandma Gina and tosses them to Marta.

Marta snatches them and bends to pick up the Hex bag.  “Dads!”  She yells up the stairs.  “It’s a Hex Bag!”

“Get it done!”  Dean calls down.  

“Grandma Gina...pictures.  Quick!”  Marta drops the Hex Bag onto the metal platter.  “Danny...scissors.”  

Grandma Gina starts clicking photos.  

Marta cuts the cord on the Hex Bag and uses the tongs to spread the contents out so Grandma Gina can get good photos of each item.  

They’ll need to know what the Hex Bag is made of it they want to find out what kind of Magic the Henderson woman is using or who she hired.

“Hurry!”  Grandma Alice shouts.  

Marta grabs the Salt and covers the contents of the bag with a liberal amount.  

Danny snatches the lighter fluid and does the same.  

“Burn it!”  Dean shouts.  “NOW!”  

Marta doesn’t have to be told twice.  

The Hex Bag and its nasty contents go up like a champ.  The blue flames crackle and pop and everyone instinctively steps back.  

They stare at the flames for a brief moment before Danny breaks for the stairs.

Marta turns to Tim.  “The umbrella stand was a great idea Tim.” 

Tim smiles shyly and looks at his feet.  

Marta gets up and hugs him hard.  “Thank you for thinking of it.”  

“No problem Marta.”  Tim blushes. 

Marta leans down and offers Grandma Gina a hand up from the floor.  “How’s your leg?  I forgot about it.  I’m sorry.”

Grandma Gina waves her off.  “It’s okay.  How’s your Dad?  Did it work?”

“Yes.”  Marta sighs in relief.  “I’m sure it did.”


	22. Chapter 22

Sam groans and throws his head back hard.  

Dean barely gets his hand under his Brother’s head before it cracks against the edge of the tub.   

James drops to his knees next to Dean.  “Should we call Uncle?” 

“Not yet.”  Dean shakes his head. 

Sam moans and goes limp. 

“Fuck.”  Dean swears, slides his arm under Sam’s knees, and hauls him out of the tub in one big heave.  Their combined weight sends falling away from the tub.  

James grabs them both and eases them to the floor.

“Thanks Dad.”  Dean gathers Sam in his arms.  

James sits back and flashes Alice a happy smile.

Alice winks at him.  He’s been waiting to hear that word from one Dean for quite some time now.

Sam sighs and buries his face in Dean’s neck. 

Alice blows out a relieved breath.  She snags the spare blanket she’d brought in earlier and tucks it around Sam's shaking form.  She hears the pounding of little feet on the steps and turns just in time to see Danny reach the top of the stairs.  

Danny throws himself across the room and wraps his arms around his Dads.  

Sam chuckles and works an arm out from under the blanket.  He tugs Danny in and the boy snuggles into his Dad’s embrace.  Sam rests his head on the top of Danny’s and grins.  “I ha...heard you Danny.” 

Danny jerks his head up in surprise.  “When you were gone?  You did?”

Sam nods.  

“Awesome.”  Danny grins ear to ear. 

Dean shakes his head and pulls them both closer.  

Alice blinks away tears. 

James wraps his arms around her and squeezes.  “It okay Honey.  Our boys are okay _._ ”

Alice nods against his chest.  She hadn’t realized she was shaking so much.

There are more feet on the stairs and they turn to see Marta, Gina, and Tim.  

Marta smiles at Alice and James.  She gives them both a quick hug and goes to kneel by her Dads and Brother.  

Dean wraps his free arm around her and pulls Marta into their little family circle.

“Oh, thank God.”  Gina says from the doorway.  “I don’t know what just happened…but it looks like everyone is okay.  Everyone is okay now.  Right?”

“Yes.”  Alice sniffs.  “Sam’s okay now.  Thank you for helping Gina…Tim.”

“Of course.”  Gina replies.  “I’m so glad I had Dean’s number.”  

“Tim found the Hex Bag Dad.”  Marta tells him.  “It was in the umbrella stand.”

“Good work Tim.”  Dean gives him an approving nod.  “Thanks Buddy.”

Tim blushes.  “No problem.”  

Gina smiles at her Grandson and puts an arm around his shoulders.  

Tim doesn’t flinch.  

Alice sighs.  Hopefully things will continue to get better between those two.

“Well.”  James pulls away and claps his hands.  “How about we get Sam off this floor?  Maybe a quick nap?”

Marta bounces to her feet.  “I’ll get the bed turned down.  Come on Grandma Gina...give me a hand.”

Alice watches them go.  “Danny, why don’t you and Tim see about putting a few things back to rights downstairs while we get your Dad dried off and settled in.”

“Stay away from the Hex Bag.”  Dean orders.

“We’ve got this Dad.”  Danny gives his Dads a final squeeze and climbs back to his feet.  “Come on Tim.”  

James helps the boys to their feet.  

Alice turns to get more towels from the cupboard while James and Dean got Sam out of his cold wet shorts.  She hands Dean a towel without looking and busies herself draining the tub and wiping up the wet spots on the floor.

Dean and James get Sam dried off and wrapped in the blanket.  They steady him between them and make their way across the hall to the bedroom.

Alice follows behind.  

Marta and Gina have the bed turned down and the pillows fluffed up.  

The ladies turn their backs while Dean and James help Sam into bed.  

“All clear.”  Dean calls out.

Alice turns around and hands Dean a dry towel.

Dean wraps the towel around Sam’s wet hair.

Sam drops his head back, scrunches down, and pulls the covers up to his chin.  “Thh...thanks Mom.”  He flashes a tired smile.  “Thanks...a...all of you.”  He sighs heavily and closes his eyes.  “Love you…family.”

Dean shakes his head and perches on the edge of the bed.  He rubs Sam’s chest and sighs.  

Alice grins.  There’s obviously nothing her oldest would like better than to have his Brother back in his arms.  She understands Dean’s need to hold onto Sam.  They’d almost lost him right here in their own space.  It’s such an unexpected shock.  Her boys need time together to recover.  “Okay family let’s head down to Annie’s and get something to eat.”  She gives them a look.  “I’m sure Danny and Tim are hungry and I could use something to settled my stomach.” 

“Good idea.”  James chimes in.  “We’ll bring you boys something back.”

Dean gives James a grateful smile.  “Sounds good.”

“Alright then.”  Marta agrees.  “Love you Dads.”  She pats her Sam’s chest and kisses Dean’s forehead.  “I’ll round up the boys.”

Gina just smiles and follows Marta out. 

“Okay you two.”  Alice sniffs.  “We’ll see you in an hour or so.”

James leans forward, claps Dean on the shoulder, and lays a hand on Sam’s chest.  “You did good boys.  Real good.”

Dean nods and turns back to Sam.  

“Rest.”  James tells them.  “We have time to figure this out.  For now just take it easy.”

Sam yawns.  “Thanks Dad.” 


	23. Chapter 23

James turns away from their boys and takes Alice’s hand.  She’s trembling and he knows she’s on the edge of really losing it now that the crisis is over.  He guides her down the stairs, out the back door, and down the sidewalk to Annie’s.  He pauses at the front door.  “You okay Honey?”

“I’m good.”  Alice takes a couple of deep breaths.  “Just need to sit and try and relax.”

James opens the door and they go inside.  

Marta, Gina, and the boys are already seated at a large circular booth in the far corner.  

Alice takes a seat and James slides in behind her. 

“How is Sam?”  Annie hurries over as she pulls out her pen and pad.

“It was a bad one Annie.”  James admits.  Most of their friends know about Sam’s episodes.  “But he’s doing fine now.  Dean’s taking care of him.”

“Glad to hear it.”  Annie flashes a relieved smile.  “Do you want me to pack something to go for your boys?”

“Thanks Annie.”  James smiles.  “We’ll take something back after we’ve had diner.”

“Good.”  Annie taps her pen on the order pad.  “What can I get you for now?”

James casts a glance around the shell shocked faces of his family and sighs.  Looks like it’s up to him.  “Let’s have burgers, fires, and Apple juice for the boys.  Can you bring Marta that chicken pasta dish that she likes so much and a Lemonade?”

Annie nods and jots down a note.

“Alice?”  James prompts.

“Coffee and the Special for me Annie.”  Alice replies softly.  She rubs her face and sighs heavily.

“Same here please.”  Gina adds quietly.

“Make that three Specials with Coffee please.”  James tries for a reassuring smile. 

“No problem.”  Annie gives them a sympathetic look.  “You all take it easy.  No rush here.  The booth is yours for the night.” 

“Alright family.”  James sits back and looks at everyone in turn.  “Here’s the deal.  No more long faces.  Sam in fine.”  He gets a bunch of blank looks in response.  He clears his throat and leans forward.  “Sam is fine because you...all of you…did exactly what you needed to do.”  He turns to Gina.  “Gina, thank you for calling Dean.”  

Gina blinks and nods weakly.  

“There was no time to spare.”  James doesn’t want to think about what might have happened if Gina had called 911 like any other person would have.  “You did exactly the right thing.”  

Gina sits up a bit straighter.  

James smiles.  That’s what he wants to see.  

Alice reaches out and squeezes Gina’s hand.  

“Danny.”  James smiles at his Grandson.  “Your Dad heard you and even though he couldn’t respond you stuck with him.  That’s good work Buddy.”

Danny grins.

“Tim.”  James looks and the shy boy who sits across from him.  “Tim...”  He waits until the boy looks up at him.  “The Umbrella Stand?  Good catch.”  

Tim blushes and flicks a grin at Danny.  

James puts an arm around Alice and kisses her cheek.  He whispers in her ear.  “Our boys are fine.  You kept us all calm.  I love you.”

Alice hitches in a breath and blows it out slow.  “I’m good.  It’s just been a long time since I’ve had to face this sort of thing and the boys...”  She sniffs.  “Their okay.  We’re okay.”

“Marta.”  James smiles.  “You took charge and did exactly what needed to be done.  I’m sure you handled the Hex Bag like a pro.”  He tells her.  “Great work Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Grandpa.”  Marta takes a deep breath and slumps a little in the booth.  “This Supernatural Shit sucks.”

It takes a few seconds for her words to sink in and when they do the family explodes with relieved laughter.

Diner is served and they eat in companionable silence.  They order dessert, Chocolate Cake all around, and everyone digs in.   

“So, I think I get the Hex Bag thing.”  Gina finishes her cake and sets her forks down.  She looks around the table.  “Mrs. Henderson is obviously a Witch or Sorceress or whatever.  Right?”

“You’re taking this pretty well.”  James remembers the first time he’d heard about all the Supernatural business and chuckles.  It’s seems like a lifetime ago.  In a goody way.  

“There’s a lot going on this world.”  Gina shrugs.  “Besides, it pretty clear Sam’s reaction had everything to do with Mrs. Henderson and not her Bull Shit rant.”  She grimaces.  “Sorry kids.”

Tim and Danny grin.

Marta rolls her eyes at the boys.  “She was definitely after Dad.”  She casts a glance at the mostly empty restaurant leans in.  “She wanted to put him out of the picture for whatever reason.”  

“She was totally trying to take him out.”  Danny agrees.  “Since you know…Martin tried to get us it makes sense she would go after the Dads.”

“Sad, but true.”  Gina sighs.  “What are we going to do about it?  About her?”

“Take her out.”  James crosses his arms and sits back in the booth.  “She won’t stop until we do.”

“Easier said than done.”  Alice rests her chin in her hand.  “She’s got some powerful Magic.  A Hex Bag is no simple spell.”

“Doesn’t mean she’ll see us coming.”  Marta points out.  “Especially if she thinks she got to Dad.”

“Okay.”  James nods.  “First, we get Sam and Dean home safe.  Then we make a move on the Henderson woman.  Tonight.”  He gives them a look.  “If we wait too long she’ll know something is up.”

Marta narrows her eyes.  “She’s probably busy gloating right now and won’t expect us to make a move right away.  If at all.”

“We should wait until tomorrow.”  Danny suggests.  “They have a family counseling thing with Martin at the school.”

“Ya.”  Tim adds.  “We heard him whining about it today.  The Principal and a bunch of other folks are going to be there.”

“Martin told his friend Berry that his Dad was pissed because he has to skip some other meeting to deal with the school.”  Danny explains.  

“Okay tomorrow sounds good.”  James looks at Marta.  “What’s the word on their house?”  

“What makes you think I know…”  Marta starts.

“Try again.”  James laughs.  “We know you did a background check and cased their joint.”

Alice gives her Granddaughter a look.  “It better not have been in real life.”

Marta raises her hands.  “Online only.” 

“Well?”  James prods.

Marta takes a deep breath.  “Mrs. Henderson isn’t anywhere online until after she married Mr. Henderson.  Her Birth Certificate says she was born in Illinois forty years ago, but the only one on record for that date is for a baby named Flora Jane Thesellmen who died when she was only a few hours old.  If Mrs. Henderson is Flora Jane then she’s really 83 years old.”

“Or Flora Jane is just be the most recent ID she’s stollen.”  Alice grimaces.  “She could be hundreds of years old for all we know.”

“That’s one Hell of a facelift if she is.”  Gina observes.

“She probably using her Magic to look younger.”  Alice tells her.  “It’s not uncommon for Witches to pull that trick.”

“Wow.”  Gina blinks.  “I don’t believe it, but I do.” 

Alice grins.  “Welcome to the Supernatural.”

“What else Marta?”  James gets the conversation back on track.

“Like I said she doesn’t exist, at least online, until she moved here.”  Marta frowns.  “She shows up on their marriage license and everything after that.”

“So it could be that Mr. Henderson has no idea he’s married to a Witch.”  Alice musses.  “Maybe he’s been duped.”

“Or he doesn’t care what she gets up to or he supports her plan to get rid of us.”  James scowls.  “I’m not willing to give him a free pass.  Do your Dads know about this?”

“Not yet.”  Marta shakes her head.  “I only started looking into her background after that incident with Martin and only got the call back from the Record Office in Illinois today.  We weren’t too worried about it so I didn’t rush the search.”

“But, now she’s made a blatant move against Sam.”  James frowns.  “Could be she’s just getting started.”

“We know they wanted the property your Dads bought a few years ago, but it seems a little late to be pissed about it.”  Gina notes.  “Maybe something else is driving her.” 

“The boys have been in the same school too.”  Alice adds.  “Martin just became a problem this year.  He wasn’t even on our radar before.”

“Either way…”  James waves a hand.  “She’s gone on the offensive.  Now it’s our turn.”  He sits back and crosses his arms.  “We need a layout of the house.”

“You think we can get her spell book?”  Marta raises an eyebrow.

“Why not?”  James shrugs.  “It’s her source of power.  Right?”

Alice nods.  “Mostly.”  

“So we take them out.”  Marta grins.  “We’ll have to break into the County Office first for the floor plans to the Henderson home.  I can’t find them online.”

“I can get them.”  Gina says matter-of-fact.  “I have a couple of friends at the Records Office who won’t mind if I do a search.  I’ve been picking up a few hours a week helping out with their conversation to digital so I’ve got a reason to be there.”

“What are we looking for?”  James turns to Alice.  “Any ideas?”

“Probably a closet or some private space to keep her spell book and ingredients.”  Alice thinks it over.  “Unless she’s open about it.  Which I doubt.”

“What if she has a safe?”  Danny asks.  “I mean she could lock her stuff up.”

“Good point.”  James grumbles.  “Let’s hope she stashes her stuff in a trunk under the bed or a closet…even the Attic or Basement.”

“But if the safe is small enough we could just grab it and worry about opening it later.”  Danny suggests.

“I like your thinking.”  James shoots him a grin.  “That can be Plan B.”

“We need to run this by the Dads first.”  Marta points out.  “We promised.  No Hunting without supervision.”

“Right.”  James acknowledges.  “Lets get them some dinner and see what they think.”

“Last question.”  Gina looks at James.  “What if we can’t find the spell book?  What is Plan C?”

“We take her head-on.”  James declares.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Sam snuggles up to Dean and runs a hand down his Brother’s flank.  “What is this?”  He fingers the edge of what feels like silky material.  He slides his hand around Dean’s hip to get a grip of his Ass.  “Are these for me?”

“They were.”  Dean chuckles.  “Before you go Hexed.”  He sighs and wiggles his bum in Sam’s hand.  “The Grandparents were taking the kids out tonight so I figure I’d wait for you.”

“In our bed?”  Sam wags his eyebrows.  “In nothing but these?”

Dean blushes.

“What are they?”  Sam runs his hand over the fabric.  “I can’t quite tell from here.”

“Men’s lingerie.”  Dean tells him with a straight face.

“Lingerie?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.  “They feel like panties.”

“They might be.”  

“I’m sure they are very manly panties.” 

“Damn right.”  Dean grumbles.  “I wasn’t planning on wearing them all day though.”

“Why not?”

“You were supposed to be on your way home.”  Dean grouses.  “I changed and was about to you know…then Gina called and…”

“Sorry about that.”  Sam apologizes.  “I wanted to finish up a few things and I didn’t know you had plans for us or I would have already been on the way home.”

“No big deal.”  Dean tells him.  “They’re actually comfy.”  He barks a laugh.  “And Purple.”

“Nice.” 

“I just hope no one was peeking earlier.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I’d never live it down.”

Sam laughs and pulls Dean close.  “Well, I like them.”

“You haven’t even seen them!”

“I can imagine.”  Sam replies.  “I like what I think I’ll see.”

“I knew you would.”  Dean smirks.  “That’s why I bought them.”

Sam gives his Brother a quick kiss.  “I’d love to unwrap you, but right now I don’t think I’m up to it.”

“No worries Sammy.”  Dean kisses him softy.  “They’ll keep.  Plus, I bought a whole set of different colors so…”

“I can’t wait to see them all.”  Sam tells him truthfully.  “Maybe peel them off you with my teeth.  One rainbow color at at time.”

“Promises…promises.”  

Sam rolls his eyes.

“You okay?”  Dean gives him a worried look.  “Any ill effects?”

“Doesn’t seem to be.”  Sam shrugs.  “Just tired.”

“Well almost dying will do that to you.” 

“Was it that bad?” 

“You were pretty out of it.”  Dean admits.  “It wasn’t as bad as Lucifer riding around in your brain, but I thought we’d lost you there for a few seconds at least.”

Sam shakes his head. 

“Problem solved for now.”  Dean heaves a sigh.  “We’ve got other concerns.”

“The family?”

“Yep.”  Dean nods.  “They’re brewing up some way to get that Bitch as we speak.”

“You think?” 

“I know it.”

“Do we let them?”  Sam can’t imagine their family taking on a Witch without them.  “Alice has been out of the life a long time and James has only dealt with the one Ghost and she wasn’t dangerous.”

“I know.”  Dean runs a hand through Sam’s hair.  “But, you’re in no shape to take on this nutty chick and everything we know about her tells us she’s Human so that means Witch and that means we kill her spell book and poof no more power.”

“A Witch Dean is by definition is dangerous and unpredictable.”

“I’ll bet the Hex Bag was her best shot.”  Dean musses.  “If she’s this crazy about us…she’d have done her worse if she could.  It’s probably all she’s got.”

“We can’t count on that.”

“I’m not going to.”  Dean reassures him.  “But you’re in no shape to face off with a baddy tonight and if I know our Daughter and James…”

“Dad.”  Sam corrects him.   “You called him Dad twice today.”

Dean blinks in surprise.  “I did?”

“Yes Dean.”  Sam gives him a look.  “I know it’s tough for you to get past losing our Dad…and I have no problem waiting for you to catch up.”  He smiles.  “I knew you’d get there someday and today you did.”

Dean rubs his neck.  “I don’t remember saying it.” 

“Exactly.”  Sam laughs.  “James definitely heard it though and even half-out of it I could see his big grin.  I know it’s a little thing, but you made his day.”

“Well good.”  Dean replies.  “Back to the problem at hand.”

Sam grins and lets his Brother get away with the obvious dodge.

“We need to step in before they go running off half-cocked.”  Dean declares.  “I don’t want Danny or Tim involved and we have no idea how Gina is taking this whole thing.”

“She’s fine Dean.  I’m sure she’s getting the story from Mom and Dad right now.”

“Then we better have a plan when they bring us dinner.” 

“What makes you think they’ll bring us dinner?”

“They better.”  Dean huffs.  “If I can’t get laid…I want a burger.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

“They’re here.”  Danny’s voice comes over the small hand held radio loud and clear.

“All three!”  Tim calls out in the background.  

“Copy.”  Marta smothers a laugh.  “Let us know when they head out.”

“You got it.”  Danny replies happily.  “Over and out.”

Marta sets the radio on vibrate and tucks it into her pocket.  She climbs out of the car and makes her way to where Grandpa James is waiting for Dad to find a way into the Henderson house.  “Danny says the Henderson’s have arrived at the school.”

“Good.” 

“He’s having way too much fun with this.”  Marta grumbles.  “It’s a good thing the Grandma Gina has the patience of a Saint.”

“She did pack snacks and sodas for the stake out.”  Grandpa James laughs.  “So if the boys get nuts it’s on her.”

Marta snorts.  

“Hopefully the meeting will last a while and give us plenty of time.”  Grandpa James bounces on his toes.  

“Nervous?”  

“I’ve never been on this side of things before.”  Grandpa James shrugs.  “It’s…odd.”

“Dad says this is what it’s like.”  Marta shrugs.  “Hunting.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not worried.”

“Me too.”  Marta admits.  “But, the Grandma Gina and the boys will call us the minute they see the Henderson’s leaving and that will give us at least 20 minutes.” 

“As long as they stay a safe distance.”  Grandpa James grouses.  “I don’t want the Henderson’s anywhere near the family.”

“Grandma Gina won’t let the boys get into trouble.”  Marta grins.  “I admit hiding in the bushes outside the front door is probably a little much, but it’s public and they’re having a blast.” 

Grandpa James chuckles.  “I know.” 

A few minutes later Dean emerges from the bushes near side of the house.  “There are six cameras.”  He waves them over.  “None are wired for sound and more then a few blind spots.  Their security guys are Idiots.” 

“I assume you found the basement window we want?”  Grandpa James prompts.  

“I already bi-passed the alarm so lets cracking.”  Dean grins and leads the way. 

Grandpa James and Marta are careful to follow in his foot steps.  They don’t want to get caught on camera, even if they’re dressed like cheesy B-movie burglars, there’s no reason to risk it.

“There’s no Attic, but there are seven closets on the main floor and five on the second.”  Marta recites the house plans from memory.  Gina had really come through this afternoon.  “Where do we start?”

“Let’s assume she has her stash nearby.”  Dean surmises.  “We’ll hit her bedroom first and go from there.”

“We can split forces and…”  Grandpa James starts.

“No splitting forces.”  Dean barks.  “That never ends well and we don’t know if she set up any traps.  We need to stick together in case something goes wrong.”

“Understood.”  Grandpa James agrees in obvious relief. 

They make their way around to the back side of the house and into a small ally between the house and the garages.  The basement window is set a little below the paved pathway inside a concrete well.  They’d decided it would be best to go in and out of the semi-concealed window.  Less chance of being spotted.

Dean hops down into the window well and jimmies the lock.  He shoves the window up and out of the way and disappears into the darkness.  

Marta drops down and slides through.

Grandpa James quickly follows and in a few short minutes they’ve cleared the basement and made their way upstairs to the master bedroom.

Dean raises a hand for Marta and James to hold back as he approaches the closet door.  He gives it a good once over, but doesn’t see any obvious traps.  He shifts the flashlight to his left hand, reaches for the knob, and pulls the door open.  The closet is huge and packed with far too many clothes along with an enormous shoe rack.

“That’s a lot of shoes.”  Marta grumbles. 

Dean scoffs.  “Hello Imelda Marcos.” 

Grandpa James raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hey.”  Dean shrugs.  “It was big news back in the day.”

Grandpa James grins and moves past him into the closet.  “What are we looking for again?”

“A spell book or ingredients.”  Marta tells him.  

“Don’t touch anything.”  Dean warns.  “If we find it we grab it with the tongs and drop it into the sack.”

They spread out into the cavernous space.

“Nothing.”  Dean grouses a few minutes later.  “You two find anything?”

“Nope.”  Grandpa James answers.

“Not a thing.”  Marta confirms.  “Moving on?”

“Moving on.”  Dean agrees.  

They clear every closet on the second floor and three closets on the first floor before they find what they are looking for. 

“It should be roughly 5 x 7.”  Marta frowns and the closet under the stairs.  “That’s what the plans said.”

“Well it’s definitely short of that.”  Grandpa James looks from one end to the other.  “Hidden space in the back?”

Dean shrugs and pushes a bundle of hanging coats out of the way.  He taps lightly on the wall and it sounds hollow.  He grins.

“There has to be a switch or handle or something.”  Grandpa James runs his hands up and down the corners.  “It’s how theses things work.  Right?”  

“There…”  Marta points to a thin piece of paneling that blends in well enough to go unnoticed at first glance.  “That could be a handle.”

Dean nods and hooks a finger behind the wooden piece and pulls it down like a lever. 

They hear a soft click and a wood panel pops open to reveal a wooden shelf with melted candles, a few bits and pieces of old spell works, some small jars of ingredients, and in the middle of it all a tattered leather book.

“Jackpot!”  Dean claps his hands.  “Tongs.”

Marta shrugs her backpack off and unzips it.  She snags the tongs and hands them to her Dad.  She unrolls a leather sack and hands it to Grandpa James who holds it open so she can toss in a mixture of prepared ingredients Sam told them would help neutralize Hexed objects.  She hopes they work.

Grandpa James turns and holds it open for Dean.

Dean uses the tongs to pick up the jars of ingredients and dump them onto the sack.  He ignores the store bought candles and grabs as many of the small left-over bits as he can.

Grandpa James shakes the sack to make more room.

“Okay.”  Dean takes a deep breath.  “If anything happens.  Run.”

Grandpa James nods.

Marta gulps.  

Dean snags the leather book and swings it into the sack in a rush.  

James immediately closes the bag, wraps a length of leather around, ties it tight, and gives it a vigorous shake to coat the contents.  “Let’s get the flock out of here.”

Dean barks a laugh and slams the panel shut.  He shoves the coats back in place and follows Grandpa James and Marta out.

They retreat to the basement and out the window as quickly as possible.  

Marta and Grandpa James jog to the car with their haul and start her up, while Dean takes care of the window lock and the alarm system.

A few minutes later Dean catches up and slides into the driver’s seat.  He stomps on the gas and they’re off.

Marta fishes the radio out.  “Mission accomplished.” 

“Are you guys okay?”  Danny sounds anxious, but calm.

“We’re fine.”  Marta blows out a relieved breath.  “You guys better head home.”

“Did you find anything.”  Danny wants to know.

“We’ll have bonfire when you get back.”

“Sweet!  Over and out!”


	26. Chapter 26

Duke trots down the stairs to greet Dean.

Dean gives the big dog a pat and climbs the porch steps.

Sam opens his arms and pulls Dean in for a hug.  “I don’t like you Hunting without me.”

“In and out.”  Dean sighs and holds his Brother close for a long moment.  “No problem.”

Sam pulls back.  “Did you find it?”

“Spell book and some other Voodoo Shit.”  Dean tells him.  

Sam rolls his eyes.  “I doubt it has anything to do with Voodoo Dean.”

“You know what I mean.”  Dean huffs.  “Popped it all into your special sack.”

“Good.”  Sam nods.  “Let’s get rid of it.”

“Gina and the boys are on the way.”  Dean wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and steers him back into the house.  “James and Marta went around back to get the burn barrel started.”

Sam leans into Dean.  “Do you think it’ll be that easy?”

“I hope so Sammy.”  Dean heaves a sigh.  “We’re do a break.  Right?”

Sam laughs.  “I guess so.”

“I know so.”  Dean declares.  “Either way burning the book will put her back a ways.”

“She’ll still have some power.”  Sam notes.  “Natural Witches always do.”

“Ya.”  Dean acknowledges.  “But, you know how long it takes to build a decent spell book.  She’ll be out of commission for a good long while.”  

“Will it be enough?”  

“It’s worked before.”

“Then it’ll work this time.”  Sam let’s Dean help him down the back porch stairs.  He stifles a groan.  He still feels like he’s been hit by a truck.

“Hey Dad!”  Marta calls out on the way over.  “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”  Sam smiles.

Marta grins.  “Good.” 

Sam slips an arm around her shoulders.  “How was your first Hunt?” 

“Scary as all get out.”  Marta chuckles.  “Not my thing.”

Sam smiles at her.  “I won’t deny I’m glad to hear it.”

“Why?”  Marta stops and gives him a look.  “Because I’m a girl?”

“Jesus Marta.”  Dean grouses.  “It’s not a girl thing.”

“It’s a…you’re our Daughter…thing.”  Sam clarifies.  “I was worried about Danny too.”

“Oh.”  Marta blushes. 

“Plenty of Badass Hunters are woman.”  Dean grumbles defensively.  “For the record.”   

Marta shakes her head.  “Sorry Dads.”

“We just want you safe.”  Sam tells her.

“I know.”  Marta looks past his shoulder.  “Here comes the Grandma Gina and the boys.”

Alice pulls up to the side of the house.  Danny and Tim bounce out of the car and race each other to where James is standing by a brightly burning barrel.  Duke barks excitedly and chases after them.

James grins and high fives the boys.  “How was your first stakeout?” 

“Awesome!”  Danny shouts.

Tim nods enthusiastically.  

“They were excellent look outs.”  Gina makes her way over to stand at the porch rail where she can keep an eye on the boys.  “Didn’t miss a beat.  Born spies if you ask me.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it.”  James gives the boys an approving smile.  “If you’re going to do a job you need to do it right.”

Danny nudges Tim and they beam proudly.

“No time to waste.”  James rubs his hands together.  

“Wait.”  Danny looks around.  “Where is Grandma Alice?”

“She’s baking celebratory cookies.”  Sam replies.  

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “Chocolate?”  

“Maybe.”  Sam chuckles.  Despite his lifelong preference for pie, his Brother has recently become a big fan of cookies.  “Could be a variety too.”

“Awesome!”  Dean grins.  “Let’s torch this thing and get to the good stuff.”

Marta unzips her backpack and hands the leather bag to James. 

James takes the bag and starts to unwind the leather tie.  

In the distance they hear the roar of a car engine.  Everyone turns to look.

“That’s the Henderson’s car!”  Danny shouts.  

“Inside!”  Dean grabs his pistol from the back of his jeans and thumbs of the safety.  

Sam waves Gina, Danny, Tim, and Marta toward the house.  “Don’t come out for anything.”

They hurry obediently up the stairs.  

“I’ll let Grandma Alice know.”  Marta calls from the porch.

Sam nods and turns to James.  “Burn the book.”

James rips the bag open, up ends it, and shakes it into the burn barrel.

Dean moves around the burn barrel and takes a bead on the car as it skids to a stop.

The Driver’s door flies open and Mrs. Henderson leaps out.  “No!”  She screams and runs for the burn barrel.  “Stop!”

Dean gives the car a quick once over and tracks her progress with his pistol.

“Damn it!”  James shakes the leather bag in frustration the spell book is hung up.

“That’s mine!”  Mrs. Henderson screeches.  “Give it to me!” 

Sam takes a step forward and throws a hand up to block her path.

Mrs. Henderson reaches up to push him away.

Sam takes advantage of the move, bends down, and hooks an arm around her middle.  He straightens and pulls her off her feet.  He tilts his head back out of reach and squares his feet.

“How dare you!”  Mrs. Henderson squirms against Sam’s grip.  “Get your dirty hands off me!”

“That’s enough.”  Dean barks.  “Settle down Lady.  Now!”

Mrs. Henderson shoots him a glare, stabs her elbows at Sam’s chest, and pounds her fists on his arm.  “I’ll have you arrested for assault!  You can’t treat me like this!  My Husband will…”

“What?”  Dean keeps his pistol trained on the struggling woman.  “Does he even know you’re a Witch?”

“Godless…immoral…diseased!”  Mrs. Henderson sputters.    

“A Witch who Hexes people for no apparent reason.”  Sam points out.

“I have every right to defend myself.”  Mrs. Henderson snaps.  “Especially from the likes of you!”  

Sam heaves a sigh.  “You weren’t under attack.”

James holds the leather bag with the spell book still stuck inside.  “What did we ever do to you?”

“Filthy Hunters.”  Mrs. Henderson spits out.  “I knew you for what you were the moment I saw you.” 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “And today?  We didn’t leave a trace you at your place.”

“My book called to me.”  Mrs. Henderson glares.  “You defiled my Alter!”

Dean smirks.  “And we’re about to burn your book.” 

James takes the hint and tips the leather bag over the top of the burn barrel and tries again to shake the book loose.

Mrs. Henderson throws her head back and attempts to head butt Sam and when that fails she resorts to scratching her nails along the back of his hand.

Sam grits his teeth.

“Knock it off Witch!”  Dean stalks forward.

Mrs. Henderson kicks her legs back against Sam’s shins like a toddler in a fit.  “Let me go you filthy Faggot!”

Sam looks at his Brother who nods.  He grins and drops Mrs. Henderson like a rock.

Mrs. Henderson lands hard on her rump.  

Dean moves in and points the pistol at her head with calm indifference.  “Move and I’ll end you.” 

James sucks in a breath and looks at Sam.

Sam gives him a steady look.  They’ve never hidden who they are from James or Alice for that matter and there is no reason to do so now.  They’re Hunters plain and simple. 

James squares his shoulders and nods his acceptance.  

Sam nods back and crouches down to speak with the woman.  “Your Son still needs you.”  He says reasonably.  “Don’t make any choices here you can’t come back from.” 

“You leave my Son out of this.”  Mrs. Henderson scowls at them, but doesn’t try to get up. 

“We don’t Hunt Witches unless they’re a problem.”  Dean clarifies.  “So what’s your beef Lady?”

“YOU!?”  Mrs. Henderson glares daggers.  “You should be ashamed of yourselves!  And the children?  Subjected to your sickness!”

Alice hurries down the porch steps with a shotgun in hand.  She racks a shell in the chamber and points the weapon at Mrs. Henderson.  “Not another word.” 

Mrs. Henderson opens her mouth, but thinks better of it.

“We had no reason to come after you.”  Sam stands and looks down at the woman in the dirt.  He rubs the angry red scratches on the back of his hand and heaves a tired sigh.  “We would have left you alone.”

“You weren’t even on our Radar Lady.”  Dean confirms.

Mrs. Henderson pinches her lips together. 

“It doesn’t matter.  No now.”  James holds the leather bag above the flames.  “Not after what you did.”

“Please.”  Mrs. Henderson flashes a desperate look at James.  “My life blood flows through those pages.  Give it to me and I’ll walk away.  I swear!” 

“My boys have never bothered you.”  James insists.  “Your Son attacked my Grandson and you Hexed my Son for no reason.”  He grinds his teeth.  “You’re getting off light.”

Mrs. Henderson surges to her knees.  “Please…that book is everything to me…I…”  She shuffles forward.  “I won’t do it again.  I’ll stay away from you and I’ll…”  She licks her lips.  “I’ll keep Martin away.”

Dean grimaces.  “You done?”   

Mrs. Henderson shoots him a glare.

“You tried to kill Sam.”  Dean growls at her.  “If you know who we really are…”

Mrs. Henderson’s eyes fly wide in alarm. 

“Then you know there is no coming back from that.”  Dean nods at James.

James tips the leather bag and the spell book finally slips free. 

“NO!”  Mrs. Henderson makes a desperate grab for it, but she’s too far away.  

The spell book drops into the barrel and disappears into the flames.

Mrs. Henderson screams in agony and collapses in a heap.  

The burn barrel sparks and blue-green flames shoot toward the sky. 

James jumps back.

Dean sighs and tucks his pistol away.

Alice keeps the shotgun pointed at the Witch.

Mrs. Henderson shudders and groans and tears at her hair.

“Jesus.”  Dean grumbles.  “Enough of the drama Lady.”

“Dean.”  Sam stares at the woman.  “She’s dying.”

Dean steps closer and peers down. 

James moves to Alice’s side and they watch as Mrs. Henderson’s hair goes from black to grey to white to nearly gone.  Her hands shrivel and dry up as her body curls in on itself.  In minutes there is nothing left of her except a dry husk and brittle bones.

“Holy Shit.”  James blows out a breath.  “Did we know that was going to happen?”

Dean shrugs.  “First time for everything.”

 


	27. Epilogue

“Such a tragedy.”  The customer says.

“Yes.”  Gina says, though she doesn’t agree. 

“The poor boy and his Father.  So unexpected.”  The customer shakes her head.  “These things happen I suppose.”

“It was a terrible accident.”  Her companion tisks.  “You just never know.  Something as simple as a Deer in the road.”

Gina hands the customer her change and stack of books.  “Have a good day Ladies.”

The customer and her companion finally move on, but continue to speculate on Mrs. Henderson’s untimely death in a car accident that left her burned beyond recognition.  It’s the talk of the town today.

“I thought they’d never leave.”  Sam grumbles.  

“I know what you mean.”  Gina sighs.  “You’d think Mrs. Henderson was our local heir to the throne the way people are carrying on.”

“She was good at hiding what she was I guess.”

“A homophobic Witch?”  Marta rolls her eyes.  “I wonder how old she really was.”

“No idea.”  Sam shrugs.  “Could have been centuries.”

“Nasty.”  Marta wrinkles her nose in disgust.  “Who would want to live that long?”

“You’d be surprised.”  Sam grimaces.  “Are the boys stopping by today?”

“Yes.”  Gina confirms.  “They have some science project they’re working on in upstairs bathroom.  Very hush hush.”

“Well then I leave you lovely Ladies to it.”  Sam stands and grabs his jacket and keys.

“Off for some Afternoon Delight?”  Marta teases.

Gina raises a curious eyebrow.

“Daughters aren’t supposed to speculate about their Dad’s sex life.”  Sam shoots her a mock glare. 

“I can’t help it.”  Marta grins.  “You two have been sneaking off together a lot lately.  It’s cute.”

Sam groans.  

“She’s got a point.”  Gina crosses her arms.  “Good for you two.”

“We’re just glad you still…”  Marta blushes beet red.  “You know.  Love each other.”

“Well that favorite Daughter will never change.”  Sam smiles brightly, gives Marta peck on the cheek, and disappears out the back.

“I remember those days.”  Gina smiles fondly.

“I need to find some of those days.”  Marta grumbles.  “This town has no prospects for educated and sophisticated women like me.”

Gina chuckles.  “Someone will come along.”

DONE

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
